Welcome To Hell
by chibi-excel
Summary: Romano, his brothers, and their father have just moved to America from, you guess it, Italy, after his parents divorce. There he meets a very handsome, very creepy, neighbor boy named Antonio. SpainxRomano, GerIta, PruCan, SealandxSeborga, UsxUk and more
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter One: The Boy Under the Floor

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano looks at the large white house in front of him with distaste. "Why couldn't we stay in Italy…?" He mumbles and his father pats him on the back. "Don't worry Roma! America can be a nice place, too! And all the different people that live here! It's like…like…um…yeah! You know?" Romano looks over to his dad annoyed. "You sound like an idiot…" "Eh? The great Romulus Vargas is no idiot!" Romulus exclaims and a smaller boy staggers up with a large box. "F-fratello! Papa! H-help~!" He cries out and Romano quickly grabs the box and catches his little brother before he falls. "Be careful, Marcello!"

Marcello smiles up at Romano and heads back to the moving van. "Ahhh~! My little boys are sooo good~! Why I remember when you were all still little~! Feliciano was always drawing and singing, you were always out back helping me with the tomato plants, and Marcello was always in the water or bringing home aquatic animals from the creek out back~! It was such a happy time, such a wonderful house~!" Romulus coos and Romano scowls and crosses his arms. "It's a shame we aren't there anymore…"

His father sighs. "Yes…but when me and your mother divorced she got the house and I got you three~! It makes me so sad…no longer are we Mr. and Mrs. Romulus Vargas…now we're only Mr. Vargas and Ms. …um…uhhh…" Romano rolls his eyes. "You don't even remember your wife of sixteen years' maiden name?" Romulus smiles. "That's because since the day I met her I only thought of her with my last name~!" Romano huffs and eyes his father in annoyance. "Did you only think of all those other women you cheated with, with your last name?" Romulus laughs nervously. "W-well…about that..."

Romano groans and goes to the moving van. "My poor little boys…" Romulus mumbles before going to the van with them.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio gets up from his siesta and looks at the clock. "Ahhh…it's three…I should head out!" He jumps up and puts on some clothes before heading out to his bike. "I wonder what Francis and Gil want to do today~!" He says to himself happily and heads off. As he drives down the road he notices a large moving van and four males carrying stuff into the house three down from his. "Hmmm? New neighbors? YAY!" He turns to offer help but then quickly remembers he's late and heads back on his way.

He reaches Francis' house and sees the blonde on the front porch making out with some random chick. "I'll see you later, ma cherie~!" The girl giggles and leaves, waving to Antonio as she walks off. "Jeez Francis, do you ever take a break?" Antonio asks and Francis smirks. "There's no such thing as breaks when it comes to love~!" Gilbert comes out from the garage. "Ohhh so his toy of the hour is gone? Finally! Although I must admit…hanging out with your cousin Mattie is fun, too." Francis glares at him. "Don't touch my baby Mathieu unless you intend to be committed to him!"

Gilbert and Antonio look at him blankly for a minute. "Isn't that…hypocritical…?" Antonio asks and Gilbert glares at Francis. "I'm not you! I don't sleep with a bunch of people! Hell, I've never slept with any people!" Francis smirks at him. "You've never even dated." Gilbert blushes and Antonio snickers a little. "Oh shut up Tonio! You haven't either!" Antonio quickly shuts up and looks away embarrassed. "W-well…it's not like I haven't been asked…"

Francis laughs. "Ohohoho~! Yes, which is a shame for you that you always turn them down because that girl from Belgium was quite amazing in the bed~!" Antonio looks at him in horror. "B-Bella! YOU DO KNOW HER BROTHER ALREADY HATES ME, RIGHT? NATE ALREADY MAKES MY LIFE HELL! DON'T ADD FUEL TO HIS FLAME OF HATRED!" Gilbert snickers. "He has a point. Nate is brutal to Antonio. And knowing this…it'll only get worse…" Antonio pouts at him. "You know this…and yet you're laughing…"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano sighs and looks at his watch. It's now six in the evening. They have been unpacking for, like, three hours! It's insane! Now he's stiff and annoyed with his loud family so he is taking a walk around town. He reaches an empty park and sits down on a swing, pushing himself idly as his mind wanders. His mother and father just got a divorce due to his father's philandering ways. However, despite what he thought would happen, his mother actually URGED him to take the boys.

That hurt worse than the infidelity on his father's part. At least their dad, for lack of better word, wanted them. "Stupid America…" He mumbles and kicks the dirt under his feet. He is dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of something coming from in the wooden 'palace' in the playground. Out of curiosity, and boredom, he gets up and walks over to the large wooden play place and heads inside, looking around until he notices a foot under the floor boards. He twitches and backs up, hitting a wooden post. Panicking now, because he thinks he's just found a dead body; he lets out a little squeak when his hand touches a coat, thinking it's the murderer. "OH SHIT!"

He looks behind him and blushes at the coat hanging on the post. "…Not cool…" He growls out before looking around for an entrance under the 'palace'. Quickly he finds a trap door and opens it, crawling into the cramped space. Looking around he finally sees a curly haired brunette tied up with tape on his mouth. Unable to stand up, Romano crawls over to him and rips the tape off his mouth. "What the hell is this?" Romano asks, trying to hide his worry with anger.

The brunette grins. "Hey there! I'm Antonio Carriedo! You must be the new kid moving in three houses down from me!" Romano just stares at him blankly and unties him as he continues to prattle on about random things, like how he's Spanish. Who the fuck cares if he's Spanish! Why not tell him something important like…oh…WHY THE HELL HE IS TIED UP! "And don't let your cats outside if you have any because we have a boy in the neighborhood who pretty much steals them, and-!" Antonio gets cut off by a hand slamming against his mouth. "When I move my hand, you will tell me why the hell you were tied up under a kids play palace!" Antonio nods and Romano moves his hand.

"Oh! Funny story! My friends Francis and Gil and I were hanging out here and I told them that I couldn't see why people are interested in them and so they tied me up with some rope that Francis keeps hidden in the sandbox here!" Romano pales. "How is that funny…? Are you mentally challenged? Some creepy sex freak and his friend tied you up and you're laughing?" Antonio smiles at him. "They're my friends~! Of course I'm laughing~! They will probably be here soon!" Romano twitches and quickly tries to leave, hitting his head on the ceiling. "Owwww!" He groans, pressing his forehead into Antonio's shoulder without thinking.

Antonio blushes and stares wide-eyed at the boy for a moment before smiling and rubbing his head gently. "There there, you'll be ok." Romano stiffens up and pushes the other boy, causing him to lay in the sand and bring Romano down with him, since he was still petting his head. "Oh my~! The new boy is so bold~!" Antonio teases and Romano goes to hit him, banging his elbow on the ceiling. "Owww! MERDA!" Romano glares at the still grinning Antonio and curses his stupidity of trying to help him out. "Why couldn't you have just been a dead body…?" Antonio gasps. "Y-you want me to be dead?"

Romano frowns. That is how it sounds, isn't it..? He shrugs. "It'd be easier if you were. Dead people don't touch the living." Antonio smiles at Romano in a strange way the teen isn't familiar with. "Dead or alive, if I knew it was you near me, I'd still reach out and touch you~!" Romano's face goes beat red and he lets out a little gasp. "You-! Why-? DON'T-! AGHH! I HATE YOU!" Antonio laughs a little. "Why is that, chiquito~?" Romano glares down at him. "I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY! AND BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK IN HERE!" Antonio looks at him surprised. "You're…stuck…?"

The smaller teen fumes. "OF COURSE I'M FUCKING STUCK! WHY ELSE WOULD I STILL BE ABOVE YOU? BASTARD!" Antonio looks around the boy confused. "What are you stuck to…?" Romano pouts and looks away. "I'm not…stuck to anything…but every time I move I hit something! Isn't there a…I don't know…secret entrance right here that can just pop open and we can crawl out?" Antonio laughs a little. "You wish! Francis and Gil just tossed me in from that door you came in from~! I scooted over here as best as I could to avoid getting trampled on when they came back~! But if you can be…I don't know…calm…? For a moment then I can get us out."

Romano frowns and thinks for a second. Possibly get molested by this strange kid to 'get out' or…be stuck here until his creepy friends come-"OK! FINE!" Antonio smiles up at him. "Good~!"

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Fighting down a blush, Antonio wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him to his own body. He stays like that for a minute, reveling in the contact with the cute new boy, until said boy practically hisses in his ear. "What the fuck are you doing?" Antonio laughs nervously before rolling them over so he is above the younger teen. "There we go~! No I'll lead the way out~!" He coos and backs away from boy until he is off of him. Both of them sit for a minute and the smaller boy looks away embarrassed.

"Thanks…" The boy murmurs and Antonio beams, this kid is just WAY to cute for his own good! "Of course~! Thank you for saving me, as well~! So will you tell me your name?" He asks hopefully and the boy pouts. "I-I'm…Romano…Vargas…we just moved here from Italy." Antonio smiles at him. Italian! How exotic! Not to mention Italians are the best lovers…he would LOVE to have a cute Italian lover~! "WH-? WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?" Romano asks in disgust and Antonio blushes. "I-I'm not sure!" "Bull shit! You just had a creepy smile on your face and now your nose is bleed-! I want out of here! Now!"

Antonio sighs and crawls out of the trap door, quickly followed by Romano. "So I was thinking I could bring you ho-!" He notices Romano trying to run away. "E-EH? ROMANO? WAIT UP~!" Romano glares at him. "No way! Don't you have to wait for your weird friends anyways?"Antonio laughs. "Nah! It'll be fun to freak them out!" Romano stops and looks at him blankly for a minute. "…I'm pretty sure…that isn't what people do with friends…" Antonio looks at him confused. "I'm pretty sure, mi querido, that you must not have had any male friends in Italy."

He watches the color drain from the boy's face. "I-I had friends in Italy! And none of them tied me up!" Romano yells and Antonio raises a brow, not believing him. "Romano…you aren't fooling me." He happily wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry! I'll be your new best friend! You could say I'll be your first~!" Romano cringes and elbows him in the gut. "I'll pass." Antonio pouts. "Romano~! I won't tie you up or scare you or anything! Come on! Let's be friends~!" Romano's face lights up a deep red. "I-I'D HOPE YOU WOULDN'T TIE ME UP YOU WEIRDO!" Antonio inwardly kicks himself. Way to scare off the cute new kid! "That's not…what I meant!"

Romano groans and stomps toward his house, followed by Antonio. "Hey Romano~! Waaiiit~! Let me cooommmmme~!" He whines before grabbing onto the boy's arm. "WH-WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? CREEPER!" Antonio frowns and thinks for a minute. Who wouldn't want to be around someone so cute? He laughs a little to himself. "Only an idiot wouldn't want to hang out with someone so adorable~!" Antonio blushes. Opps. That was supposed to be left unsaid…

Romano looks at him creeped out and Antonio inwardly kicks himself. "Ah…I am…gonna…"The smaller teen inches away from Antonio until another one, almost identical to him, comes up. "Veee~! Fratello! Did you make a friend~?" Romano blushes. "NO! I MET A CREEPER FELICIANO! DON'T LOOK IT IN THE EYES!" Antonio frowns as the boy, Feliciano, looks at him questioningly. "Are you a creeper?" Feliciano asks innocently and Antonio practically swoons. Another cute one~! Not as cute as Romano, though. "Nooo~! I'm not a creeper~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares at him. "Don't fucking look at my brother!"

Feliciano smiles and grabs Antonio's hand. "Come have dinner with us~! We're having pasta! Papa is great at making pasta!" Antonio smiles at the boy and feels Romano's hand grab his other one, pulling him away. "HE ISN'T COMING HOME WITH US! LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" He looks over at Romano and sees a strange spark of what looks like jealousy in his eyes. Brother complex.

Feliciano giggles and drags them into the house. Antonio looks around the large white house and sees a smaller boy helping a man, who he presumes is their father, put the couch in the living room. "You have a nice house, Romano!"

* * *

Romano POV:

Romano cringes in horror as he watches the creepy stranger walk around his new house with his little brother. Why was Feliciano so damned nice? And so damned CLINGY! He doesn't have to hang off the guy's arm to show him around! "This is all just so wrong…" Romano mumbles to himself. "Ohhh? What's so wrong figlio mio?" Romulus asks from behind the pouting teen, making him jump and squeak in a VERY dignified way. "P-papa! That is just wrong!" He points to Feliciano and Antonio bitterly. "I just met the guy and him and Feliciano are acting like they've been buddies forever!" Romulus looks at the two before looking at his son. "Are you jealous, Roma~?" Romano blushes and Romulus goes deep in thought. "But which one are you jealous of, I wonder…?"

The teen scoffs at his father's insinuation. Like he's jealous! He doesn't have a brother complex and he SURE AS HELL didn't want that creeper around him! "Veee~! Marcello! What do you think?" Romulus asks the confused fourteen year old. "Think about…what?" "Why, which one Roma is jealous of~!" Marcello looks at Romano and pales a little. "Papa…I think you should stop teasing him…" Romulus looks over and sees the murderous aura coming from Romano. "Ahaha! I suppose so! Why don't we go check on dinner?" He grabs the fourteen year old in his arm and carries him off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to my room…" Romano groans after the murderous urge has left him. "Oh~! But you have a guest~!" Romulus calls out from the kitchen and Romano rolls his eyes. "Feliciano has a guest." A small smirk comes to Romulus' face. "I see…well then while you're up there put your bed together! Or you can sleep with papa tonight if you want~!" Romano twitches. "I'll put my bed together…" "Aww~! You hurt papa's feelings~!" Romulus cries out as Romano heads upstairs.

In his room Romano looks in disgust at the mess of boxes and random other things. All this mess means he'll have to clean eventually. "I hate moving…" He groans and begins to pile all the boxes up against one wall. Once he's done with that he places his dresser against another wall next to the closet and the stuff for his bed on the wall across from the door. He stretches a little and goes to put his bed together. "THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!" Antonio cries before running up to the boy and hugging him from behind. "Wh-wh-wh-what the hell are you doing?" Romano yells and Antonio pouts. "I came to spend time with you and then you disappeared and I was all alone with your brother! Why did you leave~?" Antonio asks and Romano rolls his eyes.

"You were having much more fun with him. Now go play with Feliciano and leave me alone!" Romano says bitterly and Antonio frowns at him. "Romano…are you jealous…?" The smaller teen blushes and cries out. "Wh-why does everyone keep saying that?" Antonio smiles and hugs him. "You're just so damned cute~!" Romano gasps and tries to push him away. "G-GET OFF!" Antonio's grip tightens. "Nooo~!" "LET GO OF ME OR I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A DULL FUCKING SPOON!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs a little. "Aren't all spoons dull…? Isn't that, you know, what they're known for? And how exactly will you do that with a dull spoon?" The Italian twitches. "It'll take a lot of digging. Painful digging. Now get off." Antonio gulps nervously. "I see…well anyways…dinner is done! Let's go eat!"

Romano rolls his eyes and reluctantly lets the older teen drag him downstairs. There's just something so wrong about a stranger telling you dinner is done in your own house.

* * *

a/n: Should i keep doing both POV's? I dont know...I wanted to try something different...but Idk...Aaannnyyyyways...Marcello is Seborga. Don't know him? LOOK HIM UP BECAUSE HE IS ADORABLE! And Romulus is Ancient Rome. I'm not making him evil this time...just a manwhore. He doesnt need to be evil. Poor guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Two: Making It To School

* * *

Romano's POV: The next morning:

"Veeee~! Fratello! It's time to get up for school!" Feliciano calls out from the hallway and Romano groans, rolling over in the bed and hitting his forehead on someone's shoulder. He opens his eyes and sees Marcello sound asleep. "Hmm…that's right…the lazy little boy didn't put his bed together last night…" "You didn't either~!" Romulus points out from the other side of the freakishly large bed and Romano groans, burying his head in the pillow. "That's because SOMEONE insisted that creeper stay after dinner to hang out!"

The man looks at his son with an evil glint in his eyes. "Hmm…I wonder if Antonio will come today to pick you up and bring you to school...? Well, if he does it probably wouldn't be for a while…he said he sleeps in…like you are doing. Why, I bet he'll get here just in time for you to get out of the sho-!" Romano zooms past him with Marcello in his arm. "NO TIME TO TALK, PAPA! I'VE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! COME ON MARCELLO!" Marcello groans in the boy's arm as Romulus laughs to himself.

* * *

Antonio's POV: About twenty minutes later:

Antonio get up to his tomato clock going off and turns it off, heading to the shower. "I wonder if I can bring Romano to school~! Ah…that'd be nice…sharing my bike…" He laughs to himself excitedly. "Maybe he could sit in my lap~!" Of course he knows that would never happen. He might not know Romano very well, but he knows the boy cringes at physical contact from anyone outside of the family. Which for some reason Antonio also finds ABSOLUTELY adorable!

He gets out of the shower and goes to his room to get dressed. As he gets his clothes on he hears something downstairs. Probably just Francis and Gilbert. They all meet up at his house in the morning, since his parents aren't around. He heads downstairs after getting dressed and packing his backpack. "Hey gue-!" Francis cuts him off by pulling him into a vice grip. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT?" Antonio laughs nervously. "Oh yeah…I totally forgot about you guys!"

Francis and Gilbert glare at him darkly. "Whhhaaaat?" The blonde whines and Gilbert twitches. "I can't believe you!" "I can't help it! I found the most adorable person in the entire world~!" Antonio coos and Gilbert holds Francis back from punching the clueless Spaniard. "YOU MET A CUTE PERSON AND DIDN'T TEXT OR CALLL US? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Francis runs dramatically to a corner to cry. "…I'm going to see if he'll let me bring him to school…so…" Antonio says and Francis perks up. "HE? AND REALLY? LET'S GO THEN!" Francis grabs Antonio and Gilbert and drags them to their bikes.

* * *

Romano's POV: Meanwhile…:

Romano runs out to their garage and grabs his vespa. "Come on Marcello!" He yells and the smaller teen yawns, climbing onto the back. "Why are you in such a damn rush…?" Marcello groans and Romano revs his engine. "Because we have to get out of here before-!" "ROOMMMAAANNNOOOOO~!" Antonio calls out and Romano pales. FUCK. SO CLOSE. "Hey there Antonio!" Marcello calls out, smirking at his brother. Romano inwardly freaks as Antonio rides over on his bike. "Nice ride, Romano! You have a vespa?" Antonio asks and Romano looks past him at the blonde and albino smirking.

"Yes, I have a vespa. Now I have to go to school. Come on Marcello!" Romano goes to leave and Antonio looks at him confused. "Aren't you going to wait for Feliciano?" Marcello speaks up as Romano goes silent. "Feli has his own vespa, since he's old enough for one as well. I hitch a ride with fratello because he drives fast without hitting things like Feli does." Romano nods. "Feliciano is going to be heading out after us anyways. He's sleeping in."

Antonio smiles at the brothers. "Why don't we ride together?" Romano twitches. "A vespa is faster than a bike…no offense." The Spaniard pouts and Romano feels a tinge, a very SMALL tinge, of guilt. "I see…makes sense…" Marcello smiles at Antonio. "I have an idea! Let's switch spots! I'll ride your bike and you ride with fratello!" Antonio's face lights up and Romano's head practically explodes. LIKE HELL HE IS GOING TO LEAVE HIS BABY BROTHER ALONE WITH CREEPY STRANGE MEN WHO TIE THEIR FRIENDS UP UNDER A PLAY PALACE IN THE PARK!

Romano looks at Marcello darkly. "NNNOOOOOO!" Marcello looks at him for a second and then grins. "Then I can ride with Feli and Antonio can ride to and from school with you!" Romano goes to yell at him, when he sees the joy on Antonio's face. "Y-! I-! He-! What about-?" He groans and lays his head on the handles. "Fuuuuuuuuuck! Fine! Fine! Ride with Feliciano. But wear more than just the helmet. Put on, like, knee pads with it or something…" Marcello smirks and kisses his brother on the cheek before taking Antonio's bike into the garage.

Romano looks over to Antonio and blushes. "Y-you know your friends won't be able to keep up…" Francis smirks. "What? Gonna go to fast so you have alone time with Tonio~?" The Italian's face heats up. "N-NO! A VESPA IS JUST FASTER THAN A BIKE, DAMNIT!" Antonio frowns at him. "U-um…are you sure you're ok with me riding with you? Y-you don't have to…" Romano sighs and grabs his father's helmet from the carrier in the back. "Here. If I wasn't ok with it I would have just left and ignored Marcello's talking…" He was actually going to do that, really he was, but that look on Antonio's face kept him frozen in place. Damn those eyes!

"We'll be right behind you~!" Francis coos and Gilbert laughs. "Kesesesese! That's right! So behave!" Romano looks at them in annoyance and wonders if the albino is possessed, with that creepy laugh of his. "Uhuh…let's just go…" Antonio beams and jumps on with Romano, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the boy up against him. "I've never been on a vespa before, be gentle~!" Romano lets out a squeak and goes to push him off, before remembering they're on the vespa "VAFFANCULO!" He sputters before starting the vespa back up and speeding off, almost causing Antonio to fall. "B-BE CAREFUL, ROMANO!"

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio's grip tightens on the boy after almost falling off and he can now feel the smaller teen's heart racing. The boy's shyness is just too cute. It makes Antonio wanna skip school and just spend the day with him, teasing him and making him blush that perfect shade of red that makes his face look like a tomato. That would be nice. After coming out of his thoughts he looks around and sees that they are nowhere near the school. "Um…where are we going…?" Antonio asks and Romano comes to a stop, looking back at him almost in tears. "I-I think I'm lost…"

Antonio looks at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Wh-what the fuck are you laughing at, asshole?" Romano yells and Antonio smiles at him. "I'm sorry Romano! That look on your face is just so…so…out of character!" He laughs a little more as he sees tears welling up in Romano's eyes again. "I-I wanna go home! This is all your fault! Marcello knew where to go! Y-you know where to go and you didn't even tell me I was taking a wrong turn! Why didn't you tell me?" Romano asks angrily and Antonio blushes.

"I-I was…not paying attention…" The older teen admits and before Romano can ask why he wasn't, he points to a road to the left of them. "Take that road. It's a short cut." Romano looks at him angrily before heading in the direction and Antonio swears he takes it as sharply as possible in an attempt to get him to fall off. "R-Romano~! Be careful!" He whines and Romano ignores him. Not cute at all. Romano finally gets them to the school and Antonio feels a bit disappointed. He should have made Romano go the long way. "There you two are~! We looked over and you two were suddenly gone~!" Francis coos from somewhere behind them as they get off the bike. "Kesesese! Go for some alone time?" Gilbert teases and Antonio blushes. If only that were the case.

"No…we didn't…" Antonio says calmly and notices Romano yelling at both of them, his face bright red. He is just far too cute, even when yelling at his best friends. "Ah, Romano I must apologize for offending you." Francis says coolly and takes the boy's hand, pressing a gentle kiss on it. Antonio notices a blush come to Romano's face and has to force himself from punching his friend. Hard. In that popular fucking face of his. "Kesesesese! Francis, I think Antonio doesn't like you putting the moves on his driver." Gilbert points out and the other three look over to Antonio and pale. "S-scary~! I'll behave Tonio~!" Francis coos as Romano oh-so-subtly inches away from them all and runs inside.

"You guys made him leave!" Antonio whines and Francis smirks. "You don't think it was that scary look on your face?" The Spaniard frowns. "I-I scared him…?" HE asks sadly causing Gilbert and Francis to cringe with guilt. "N-no! No! It was definitely Francis! The damned pervert scares off anyone who isn't also a whore! You know that!" Gilbert points out frantically and Francis reluctantly nods. "The boy couldn't handle being hit on by someone he has no interest in!"

Antonio smiles at them. "You're right! Romano isn't a fan of being touched in the first place!" "Yes! That's right! So it was all Francis' fault!" Gilbert says and Francis nods. "Yes, I hit on him so he ran away. Now let's go to…" Francis notices the murderous look in Antonio's face again. "You touch him again and I'll kill you. Got it?" He asks darkly and Francis nods nervously. "I-I'll behave…" Antonio smiles at him, all of his anger fading. "Great! Let's go!"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano runs inside, his face bright red and his heart pounding. Not because of that Francis creep, but because of how angry Antonio got after that. It was, no matter how much he hates to admit it, flattering. He's never had someone be possessive over him. Not even his family. Maybe, just maybe, he could consider being the idiot's friend. Not Francis', though. Never Francis'.

"Hey there! You must be another new guy!" Romano looks over to see a boy with blonde hair and glasses. "I'm Matthew! I'll show you around, ok?" Matthew says sweetly and Romano feels his lips twitch into a small smile. "Ok…I'm Romano." Romano says as he follows the boy down the halls. "Vargas, right? Our homeroom teacher said you'd be coming to our class today! I saw your brothers a few minutes ago, too! Marcello and Feliciano, they seem pretty nice!" The Italian nods. "They're good people. Marcello is a bit evil and Feliciano is kind of an idiot…but they're good people." Matthew laughs a little. "I understand. I have a twin brother who is a complete idiot. Yet evil at the same time." Romano looks at him sympathetically. "That must suck."

Matthew shrugs. "It isn't all bad. He's very protective of me when he remembers me. He's the only person who has really ever paid attention to me. Well, him, our cousin Francis, and his two friends. I apologize in advance for when you meet Francis." Romano scowls. "I already met him. His stupid friend Antonio is creeping on me." Matthew looks at him confused. "Really…? Hm, I don't think he's ever creeped on anyone in all the time I've known him. He's always very friendly…are you sure it isn't just that?" Romano frowns a little. "I don't know…but he did almost kill your cousin for hitting on me."

Matthew gasps. "Oh my god! He's never gotten pissed at Francis for hitting on someone!" He grabs Romano's shoulders and looks at him seriously. "Be careful, if a member of the bad touch trio is after you it never ends well." Romano looks at the boy confused. "Bad touch trio…? Oh god…! Wait, you speak as if one of them is after you…" Matthew sighs. "Yes, this town knows them as the bad touch trio. And no, I don't have any of them after me, no one goes after me because no one knows remembers me for very long. I've seen Francis, though, and he gives Antonio and Gilbert advice, so I can only image it'd be bad."

Romano groans and sits down next to Matthew in their homeroom. They are soon followed in by a tall Greek who tiredly sits on the other side of Romano. The Italian looks at him confused as he drifts off to sleep in his chair and Matthew leans over, whispering in his ear. "That's Heracles, he came here a few years ago from Greece. He loves to take naps, and does in pretty much every class, but it's allowed because he gets amazing grades. If you need a tutor in anything he's the one to go to." Romano stares at the sleeping teen skeptically. How can he tutor if he sleeps all the time? He shrugs the thought off as a small blonde comes in, a scowl that rivals Romano's on his face and Matthew whispers into his ear again.

"That's Vash, he's from Switzerland. He's kind of a hot head and loves to shoot guns at people, usually toy guns unless you are hitting on his little sister or something. He kills those who hit on his little sister. Or, well, they mysteriously go missing." Vash looks over at them questioningly and Romano pales, he and Matthew looking away.

A pretty girl comes in next, one with long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Although she is quite beautiful, when her eyes lock with Romano's he feels a chill run down his spine. Matthew quickly pulls the boy closer to whisper in his ear hastily. "That's Natalia! Don't mess with her! She's pretty but she's psychotic! Really psychotic! She attacked a boy named Ivan because he didn't want to date her! Actually, while we're on the subject, stay away from Ivan, too! His craziness is only below Natalia's!" Romano feels his eye twitch. This place is fucked up.

Intrigued, but mostly freaked out, Romano watches for the next student to file in. Next is another boy. He is extremely happy, practically skipping into the classroom, but there is a strange glint in his eyes that freaks Romano out. The boy has short black hair and a flyaway curl, sort of like his own. As expected, Matthew leans in and whispers to him again. "That's Im Yong Soo, he's from Korea and lives in a big house with his cousins. He's…um…well…he's a bit touchy. Be careful and guard your chest."

Throughout the rest of homeroom he learns about the other students, the freaky ass students, and reluctantly decides that aside from Matthew, Antonio is actually one of the better people in this school to become friends with. Not that he'll ever tell him

* * *

A/N: Vaffanculo-fuck you. idk if i used any others in here. But, yep, here's chapter two. I want a vespa SO BAD NOW! I looked them up while writing this, to see how fast they can go (up to 80mph btw) AND OMG THEY ARE FUCKING AWESOME! THEY GO FAST AND THEY GET GREAT MILEAGE! III WWWAAANNNNT OOOONNNNNE! As I write this story...I wish i could switch the name of this story with the name of my first story, Hetalia Gakuen, because this one is probably going to take place in school more than the other. maybe. idk. i could be lying to you. (sorry if i am) I DONT HAVE PLANS FOR STORIES, PEOPLE, I JUST THINK IT UP AS I GO ALONG! So no, i have no idea where this is going...*headdesk*


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I do not own hetalia**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Three: Bad Touch Trio

* * *

Romano POV:

Romano and Matthew head over to lunch, talking about random things, until Matthew lets out a loud squeak. They both look behind them and see Im Yong Soo grabbing the Canadian's chest. "Hahahah! I claim your chest in the name of-!" The Korean gets cut off by a sneaker slamming hard on top of his head. "Gil! Careful! You'll get suspended or something!" Antonio exclaims as Gilbert glares down at the fallen Korean. "Touch Mattie again and I'll kill you."

Matthew and Romano stare at Gilbert in silent shock when a call comes out from the other end of the hallway. "HAHA! NICE SHOT!" They look over and see two blondes heading over, one that looks like a shorter haired Matthew and one with messy blonde hair and weird eyebrows. The one who was cheering, as made evident from him still fist pumping the air, was the one who looks like Matthew. "Alfred! Don't encourage Gilbert!" The one with the eyebrows says in an English accent. "Ahhh but Arthur~! He saved my baby brother! Besides, you've been saying Im Yong Soo needs a swift kick to the face for all his groping!" Alfred points out and Arthur sighs. "Not on school property…as student council president I can't just allow that to happen!"

At this point in time Francis comes out of nowhere, a hickey on his neck and his clothes looking quite disheveled. "Ah, but as vice president I can prevent you from doing anything about it~!" He coos, unaware of the disgusted looks he's getting from Romano and Arthur, and the ashamed looks from Matthew and Alfred. "Like I'm gonna let a whore mongering nitwit like you stop me from it!" Arthur hisses and Francis laughs. "If you let it slide…I won't tell the principle all the oh-so naughty things I've caught you and Alfred doing in the student council room~!" Alfred and Arthur blush, looking away awkwardly.

Romano rolls his eyes as Francis laughs victoriously. Everyone, even Romano who has just come here, knows Francis has done worse than anything Alfred and Arthur could think up in that room. Romano makes a quick mental note to avoid the student council room at all costs, unless he's in a hazmat suit. "Come on, let's go have lunch Matthew." Matthew weakly laughs under his breath and follows Romano.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio and Gilbert both deflate a little after Romano and Matthew leave. "Hey, guys…maybe we should eat lunch in the cafeteria today!" Gilbert offers and Antonio nods quickly. "Si! Let's eat in the cafeteria!" Alfred looks at them confused as Arthur drags him off to the lunch line. "They're so obvious…" The Brit mumbles under his breath and Antonio shrugs it off, who cares what eyebrow thinks anyways?

He, Gilbert, and Francis head into the cafeteria and Antonio's eyes immediately fall onto Romano. The smaller teen has his nose pressed up against his sleeves, a look of disgust on his face. Of course Antonio knows why, their cafeteria wreaks in a criminal way. It'll make you lose your appetite, which is why he and his friends do eat on the roof. So, since Antonio is a genius, he comes up with a new plan. "Hey Romano, why don't-?" "YOU GUYS WANNA COME UP TO THE TOTALLY AWESOME, TOTALLY FRESH AIRED ROOF?" Gilbert asks, loud with nervousness. Antonio would be annoyed, but his best friend's crush on Matthew was just too cute.

Matthew looks up at Gilbert and smiles as Romano's eyes meet Antonio's, a small amount of red coming to the Italian's cheeks. "Let's go to the roof then. This place is putrid." Romano groans, standing up and following them with Matthew right behind him. Antonio can already feel a 'big brother' vibe coming off of Romano towards Matthew, which is adorable since Romano is actually younger than Matthew. But as cute as it is, it gets in Gilbert's way of making moves on Matthew. "Hey Romano! Come over here!" The Spaniard calls and Romano glares at him. "Why…?"

Unable to think of a reason, Antonio just grabs the boy's wrist and drags him away from Matthew and to another end of the roof. "Wh…what the fuck are we doing away from everyone…?" Antonio laughs a little and sees Gilbert begin to talk to Matthew. "Hello? Antonio!" Romano yells and Antonio looks back at him, smiling. "I...um…I brought you over here…because…urm…" Antonio inwardly curses as he can't think of an excuse. Not to mention Romano is looking extremely pissed now. He looks around frantically, trying to think of a reason, until he notices something; the boy doesn't have a lunch.

A proud smile comes to Antonio's face and he leans over. "You don't have any lunch, do you?" Romano looks at him annoyed. "No. I forgot to get any because I was in a hurry." Antonio looks at him confused. He still doesn't know what the boy was in such a rush for, but there's a small part of him that's begging him not to ask. "Then I will share with you~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes, looking away. "Fine. Wh-whatever…"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano stares at Antonio unconvinced. He's not an idiot; he knows Antonio brought him away from them so Gilbert could hit on Matthew. It was painfully obvious Gilbert has a thing for Matthew when he almost killed that Im Yong Soo kid. Of course he doesn't want Gilbert moving in on Matthew, the blond is sweet and innocent and Gilbert is some creepy albino freak with a weird laugh, but he really doesn't want to see all the ways Antonio would try to keep him away from them.

After a few minutes of Romano just staring Antonio down, Francis calls them back over. "Come eat with us you two~!" Romano scoffs and walks away from Antonio annoyed. "So, what is everyone doing after school?" Francis asks, receiving confused looks from everyone. "I'm bringing that idiot over there home and then going to my own place…alone." Romano says pointedly and Matthew looks at him confused. "Why are you taking him home…?"

Antonio perks up and smiles at Matthew. "He brought me to school today~! Because we're buddies! Right, Romano?" He asks, pulling the boy into a half-hearted headlock. "It pains me how true that is becoming…" Romano mumbles under his breath and Antonio smiles at him confused. "What did you say, Romano?" The Italian twitches and pushes Antonio away. "I SAID STOP TOUCHING ME!"

He looks away from the Spaniard, not caring about the pout on the older teen's face. "Romano! Romano!" Antonio calls and Romano ignores him, staring at the ground with an annoyed pout, until something cold and round is suddenly pressed against his cheek. "You're face looks like a tomato!" The Spaniard says and Romano fumes, pushing him away and taking the tomato before cursing Antonio out. "I AM NOT LIKE A TOMATO YOU ASS HOLE!" Who wants to be compared to a tomato? Round and red! Fat and red! That's all they are! Well, aside from delicious, and if that's what he's referring to that is just a whole different type of wrong.

The other three stare at Antonio laughing while Romano stands over him yelling. "They are both…kind of daft…" Matthew mumbles and the other two nod. "Antonio is definitely not a smooth talker…" Gilbert points out and Francis laughs. "Maybe he'll get better when he actually realizes he's trying to hit on someone!" "B-but Rommaaannnoooo~! It was a compliment~!" Antonio cries and Romano hits him over the head. "You have the BRAINS of a tomato! Idiot!"

The Spaniard stares up at him for a minute, as if trying to process his words in that tiny brain, before smiling brightly. "Then we complete each other!" Everyone else goes silent and stare at Antonio slack jawed. "Either…he's teasing the boy…or he's the dumbest kid I've ever met…" Gilbert says and Francis sighs sadly. "We'll have to go with dumb…I'm afraid…" Matthew laughs a little. "Romano isn't moving! Look!"

Romano is currently in a state of extreme embarrassment and rage, unsure of which to act on, until Antonio grins at him. Rage. Rage is definitely what he's going with. He dives and tackles Antonio, pinning him to the ground. "WHO SAID THAT, PERVERT?" Antonio looks at him blankly before laughing a little. "You look so cute when you're angry~!" Romano jumps off of him and staggers over to Matthew. "Y-you're…to…much…!" He sits down next to Matthew, glaring at Antonio from a distance.

* * *

Antonio POV:

Antonio looks at him confused, not too sure why Romano is acting so strange. Romano said they completed each other! Doesn't that mean they're friends? He should be sitting next to Antonio, not Matthew. Antonio's known him longer! "R-Romano~! What did I do wrong~?" He whines and Romano twitches. "Just surrender your tomatoes and go away!" Antonio pouts and hands over two more tomatoes.

"Well…anyways…I think we should all go somewhere after school~! Show little Romano around!" Francis coos and Matthew's eyes light up with Antonio's. "Yes! That's a great idea!" They both exclaim in unison and Antonio notices Romano pale a little. "Hmm? You don't want to?" Antonio asks, trying to hide his disappointment and failing. "I have plans! I have to unpack my room!" Romano hisses, as if its Antonio's fault his room is still in a bunch of boxes.

Francis ponders this for a second and Antonio notices, much to his annoyance, the blond is still checking out Romano. Antonio is torn between letting it slide since it's just looking, and punching Francis in the face for even thinking of doing those things with his new friend. "We could help you~!" The French boy coos and Antonio notices the horrified look on Romano's face. "I-I'M NOT HAVING A BUNCH OF FUCKING STRANGERS GO THROUGH MY STUFF!" The boy looks over to Matthew and quickly adds "No offense".

Antonio sighs to himself. It isn't by much, granted, but he's still known Romano longer than Matthew has! So why is he so much nicer to the Canadian? He's not jealous, of course, but it just really doesn't feel fair. Antonio leans forward and grabs Romano's hand. "I will help you with your room, Romano~! We can do it without them so you don't have to worry about-!" He promptly gets cut off with a head butt to the gut. "A-Ah! Romano! That hurt~!" Antonio cries and Romano goes back to sitting with Matthew. "You are one of the people that concerns me, idiot."

The Spaniard looks at him sadly. "Y-you don't…like…being with me…? Aren't we friends…?" Romano stiffens up and feels guilty. "D-d-don't-!" The Italian looks away annoyed and yells. "DAMNIT! FINE! FINE! YOU CAN ALL COME FUCKING OVER! JUST NO POUTING, DAMNIT!" Antonio looks at him wide eyed before smiling and going to hug the boy, only for Romano to hide behind Matthew. "N-NO TOUCHING!" The smaller teen squeaks out and Antonio nods. "Whatever you want, Romano~!"

They all fall into a comfortable silence and Antonio grins when he notices Gilbert slowly inch closer to Matthew and then offer him some wurst. Those two would make a cute couple, just so long as Romano doesn't kill Gilbert. "Romano, you are so protective, it's so cute~!" Romano up from his tomato confused. "What did I do…?"

* * *

Romano's POV:

After lunch:

Romano groans. "I can't believe I agreed to that!" Matthew looks over at him and laughs a little. "You just couldn't refuse Antonio's cute pout~!" The blond teases and Romano cringes, if only Matthew knew how true that was he wouldn't be laughing. No wait, he'd probably laugh harder. "That is NOT it! Damnit!" Matthew snickers. "Of COURSE that's not it! Well, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school!" Romano sighs and waves to his friend as they separate for their classes.

He heads into the class room and sees Feliciano talking to a small Japanese boy with black hair. "…Hm…?" Feliciano sees him and runs over to him, dragging him over to meet the guy. "This is Kiku Honda! He's my new friend! Kiku, this is my fratello, Romano!" Kiku blushes and holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Romano-san." Romano looks at him questioningly before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kiku." Feliciano beams at them. "Isn't Kiku adorable? He's so shy he blushes over everything~!" Kiku blushes deeper. "F-Feliciano-san!"

Romano looks over to Feliciano. "Be nice to him, Feliciano." Feliciano giggles. "But it's so fun, vee~!" Kiku fidgets uncomfortably and Romano rolls his eyes. "I know this is study hall…but that doesn't mean you can use the free time to make your new friend uncomfortable." Feliciano looks at Kiku confused. "Vee? You're uncomfortable?" Romano rolls his eyes and places a hand onto of Feliciano's head, leading him over to a table and sitting him down. "Do your homework." Feliciano whines. "But homework is boorrriiiinnnng~! Right Kiku?" Kiku smiles a little and nods. "Yes, but it's necessary. I will help you if you wish."

The younger Italian cheers as Kiku sits down between him and Romano.

* * *

Romano's POV:

After school:

Romano heads to the parking lot with Feliciano and Marcello. "So you're bringing all your new friends home~? How fun~!" Feliciano coos and Romano twitches. "Did you hear NOTHING I WAS SAYING? Antonio guilted me into it!" Marcello smirks. "You just couldn't say no to that handsome face." "Exac-! WAIT! NOO! FUCKING IDIOT!" Romano yells before noticing the bad touch trio and Matthew next to his vespa. "Ugh…is it sad I'm only happy to see one of them…?" Marcello smirks. "Antonio?" Feliciano giggles as Romano fumes. "NO NOT HIM!"

He reaches them and Antonio grins at him. "Hey Romano! You ready to go?" Romano twitches, if everyone else is on a bike than that means he's gonna have to be alone with Antonio and his newly evil brothers. Well, Marcello has always been evil, but still. "…I guess…" Matthew looks over at him with a knowing smile. "I have a car, Romano! I'm going to bring the other two!" Francis and Gilbert's eyes light up. "Reeeaaallllyyyyy?" The French teen asks and Matthew nods. "Yup! Put your bikes in my trunk!"

Romano stands there and watches in silence as Matthew and the other two pile into the Canadian's car. He actually agreed to letting those creeps, and Matthew, come to his house. "Oi, Romano~!" Antonio calls and Romano snaps out of his thoughts to look at the older teen. "What do you want?" The Italian asks and Antonio points to Feliciano and Marcello driving off. "Shouldn't we head out, too?" "Alright, let's go…" Romano sighs in annoyance, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: My god this one took forever...and still fails...oh well, next chapter will be better...


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: hetalia. not mine. ever.**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Four: Box of Memories

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano groans as Feliciano and Marcello lead the others inside. "This is just such a bad idea…" "Damn right it is!" Matthew teases and Romano sighs. "I hate my life…" The Italian mumbles before Matthew grabs his arm and follows the bad touch trio inside. The bad touch trio. In his house. Going through his stuff. Granted, he doesn't know why they are called that (he has a pretty good guess on Francis' part, though), but he does know they are people he doesn't want near his house. Ever.

Romano leads them into his room. "Wooww. You guys have a LOT of stuff!" Gilbert exclaims and Romano rolls his eyes. "This is my room, idiot. It's only my stuff." He looks over to Antonio, seeing him eying a box full of photos. "Don't touch that, Antonio!" Antonio pouts. "B-but-!" "NO." Romano says firmly before looking for Francis, finding him looking through his clothes. Well, boxers to be precise. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Romano fumes and Francis laughs nervously.

"D-DON'T GO THROUGH ROMANO'S CLOTHES!" Antonio whines and Francis smirks at him. "But who wouldn't want to see…these?" The blonde lifts up a pair of green boxers with smiling tomatoes on them and Antonio goes bright red. "S-so cute…" He murmurs and Romano tackles Francis, punching him in the face. "DON'T TOUCH MY BOXERS YOU CREEP!" Francis smirks and reaches up, bringing the boxers now in Romano's hands up to his lips, kissing the crotch. "But I just wish to be close to Romano~!"

Romano twitches, face bright red, and presses the boxers over Francis' face to smother him. "YOU WANT TO BE CLOSE TO THEM? IS THIS CLOSE ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Matthew comes over and pulls Romano off of Francis. "Now, now…murder is illegal, Romano." Romano seethes in Matthew's arms. "You're on bed duty, Francis." The Italian hisses and Francis lights up. "Ohohoho~! Of course!" "NO! WAIT! NOT THE BED!" Romano yells before giving up, it is the safest place to put the French pervert after all. "Let's just get this over with…"

The Italian quickly goes to his clothes, Gilbert begins putting boxes Romano doesn't want opened in the closet, Antonio begins to get out mementos, Francis wrestles with the bed, and Matthew stacks his books. "I can't believe these people are doing this…" Romano murmurs under his breath and Antonio smiles at him from his spot beside the boy. "We are all friends now! Friends help each other out~!" The Spaniard pats him on the head and Romano blushes. "I-I...know that…"

Antonio's eyes widen. "That's right! Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Everyone looks over, including Romano, confused. "What…?" "Before he came here, Romano never had any-!" Romano tackles Antonio, clasping his hands over the older teen's mouth. "SHUT! UP! NOW!" The Italian gulps nervously as he feels Antonio's lips curve into a smirk under his hands. "D-don't you dare…" Romano warns before a warm tongue slowly runs up the length of his hand. "GAH! SICK! YOU'RE FUCKING GROSS, ANTONIO!" Antonio locks eyes with Romano and licks his lips, smirk still apparent. "Delicioso."

The Italian's heart speeds up and his face goes bright red. "D-d-d-don't be creepy!" Antonio laughs a little and rests a hand on Romano's shoulder. "I'm not the one straddling someone, Romano." Romano lets out an indignant squeak and jumps off. "I-IDIOT!" He goes back to putting clothes away in his dresser, ignoring Antonio's chuckles.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio smiles, laughing a little as Romano hastily goes back to packing up his dresser. Teasing Romano is too much fun, he must make a mental note to do it more often. Chuckling to himself, he reaches down into the large box and pulls out a picture of Romano, his brothers, their father, and what Antonio assumes is their mother. "Oi, Romano you're mom is really pretty~!" Romano tenses up before staring down sadly. "Huh…? Romano…?" Antonio reaches out to the boy, who slaps his hand away and grabs the picture, tossing it into the garbage. "I don't want that! Anything you see with her in it just throw away! I hate her!"

Everyone looks at the now seething Romano confused. "Why…do you hate her, Romano?" Matthew asks and Romano looks away. "N-never mind…just…anything you find with her on it, throw it away Antonio." Antonio frowns at Romano. "Alright…Romano." He murmurs, not wanting to press the boy for anything the teen doesn't want to share.

Soon they are all done and Romano's room is completely set up. "Yay~! Your room is so cute, Romano~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares at him. "Fuck off." "Um…Romano…" Gilbert mumbles and the Italian looks over at him. "Hm?" The albino rises up a stuffed tomato with a bright smile on its face. "What…is this..?" Romano's face goes a red to match the tomato plushy and he grabs it, shoving it under his blanket. "N-NOTHING! IT'S NOTHING!" Antonio stares at the boy, in awe of just how cute Romano can really be. "You are…Romano, you're…" He pulls the Italian into a hug. "SOOO CUUUUUUTE~!" Romano pales and elbows him in the gut, making him let go and grab his stomach in agony. Damn that kid could dish out the pain. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

Antonio frowns and goes to say something when Romulus calls them all. "BOOYYYSSSS~! DINNER IS DONE~!" Gilbert and Antonio dart down the stairs, followed by the others. He has only eaten Romano's house once before, but the food Romulus made was absolutely fantastic! He could open a restaurant! Romulus hands them all a plate of his lasagna and Antonio takes a bite. "Amazing! Romulus, sir! You should open a restaurant!"

The man's eyes light up. "Antonio~! You're so cute~!" Antonio goes to say something when he hears an audible growl from Romano. "He's not cute. And papa isn't opening a restaurant…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at Romulus. "That'd be great, though!" Romulus nods. "Yes~! I could have Romano helping me out in the kitchen and little Feli and Marcello be waiters~!" Antonio smiles, the thought of Romano in a chef hat and apron coming to mind. "So cuute~!" He coos and Romano cringes. "J-just what are you thinking about!" Antonio grins. "Romano in a chef outfit~!" Romano blushes and pushes the teen sitting next to him. "Well cut it out!"

Antonio sees the flustered look on Romano's face and decides to keep teasing him. "Fusososo~! Make me, Romano~!" "CUT IT OOUUUT~!" Romano whines and Antonio continues to laugh. "Fusosososo! A beautiful red trim on the hat and apron would be nice~!" The Spaniard teases and Romano punches his shoulder. "C-cut it out!" "Ohhh with a cute little tomato on the front of the apron that looks like your adorable little plushy~!" Antonio coos and Romano continues to hit him as Romulus writes these ideas down. "STOP IT~!" Romano whines as everyone else watches in amusement.

"Perhaps there should be nothing on under the apron~!" Francis coos, earning a strange look from Antonio and Romano. "That's unsanitary." Antonio points out and Romano nods, looking disgusted. "We would lose customers like that. And it's never good to cook naked." Francis looks at the two of them confused and Matthew laughs. "This is what happens when you try to get involved in other people's flirting, Francis!" Romano and Antonio blush and look away awkwardly. He wasn't flirting with Romano, simply teasing! Romano is really cute when he's being teased. Really, really cute…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!

* * *

Romano POV:

Romano stares at his food embarrassed. He wasn't flirting with Antonio! The idiot embarrassed him! He was simply fighting with him! Damnit! Romano sits in awkward silence next to Antonio for the rest of dinner as everyone else talks. When dinner is done Feliciano and Marcello head upstairs, Romulus heads into the living room, and Romano and everyone else heads outside. "Well…my family is going to freak if I don't get home soon…anyone need a ride?" Matthew asks and Gilbert nods. "Yeah, I do. My little brother has had a larger stick up his ass than normal and is getting extremely preachy about curfew." The Canadian laughs. "A curfew is good on a school night, Gilbert." Gilbert blushes. "C-call me Gil…and I guess…you're right…"

Francis and Antonio share winks and nudges as Gilbert and Matthew leave. "Ohohoho~! Did you see that~?" "Fusososo~! I sooo did!" Antonio coos and Romano rolls his eyes. Creepy laughs for creepy guys. Gilbert also has a creepy laugh. Maybe instead of the bad touch trio they should be the creepy laugh trio. Romano twitches and slaps himself. Lame. "EHH? Romano why did you slap yourself?" Antonio whines, grabbing the boy's face. "Wh-what? DON'T TOUCH ME!" Romano yells, pushing Antonio's hands away. "I thought something lame. It deserved a slap. Now go home!"

Francis laughs again. "Ohohoho~! I'll be going home then~! I have a date soon anyways." Romano and Antonio look at him unconvinced. "Date, huh?" They ask in unison and Francis laughs again. "Sex is a date, too!" "NO IT ISN'T!" The other two yell before Francis heads off. "Your friend is a man whore." Romano points out and Antonio sighs sadly. "I know…" They both stand there in silence for a moment before Romano looks at Antonio confused. "Aren't you going home, too?"

Antonio smiles sadly. "I don't really have anything to go home to…I'd much rather stay here with you for a while longer…" Romano blushes and looks away. That damn look he has! It's like a kicked puppy! How can he say no to a kicked fucking puppy? "Fine. Fine! Come on, we'll go…" Antonio grabs Romano's hand, effectively silencing the boy. "Let's go on the roof!" Romano pales and his hand instinctively squeezes Antonio's. "Th-th-the…roof…?" Antonio frowns. "Are you afraid of heights…?" The Italian twitches. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! But our roof isn't for sitting on…I...my room…has a balcony…" Romano mumbles and Antonio looks around the front of the house confused. "I see no balcony. I didn't see one in your room, either." The smaller teen rolls his eyes. "My room is in the back! Come on!"

He drags the Spaniard to his room and moves the curtain, revealing a small balcony underneath the window. "This is kinda small…" Antonio murmurs and Romano glares at him. "It has guard rails. Where as a roof does not. And there's enough room for the two of us to fit." Romano points out and climbs out onto it, followed by Antonio. "I feel so honored~! Getting to hang out with you when everyone else leaves!" Antonio coos and Romano looks away annoyed. "Only because I feel bad for you!"

Romano quickly blushes and inwardly kicks himself for saying that. "Y-you feel bad for me…" Antonio asks before softly smiling at Romano. "There's no need to feel bad for me, Romano. I don't mind not living with my parents." Romano looks at him shocked. "Y-you don't live with your parents?" Antonio laughs. "No, but Francis doesn't either. Both of our parents fund us living on our own. I wanted to come to America while my parents didn't want to leave Spain. So we did this!" Romano frowns. "Don't you get lonely…?" Antonio looks at him surprised. "…Romano…is it…? Could it be that…?" The older teen's face goes bright red and Romano cringes. "Y-YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MEEEE~?" Antonio coos and pulls Romano into a tight hug.

"I-I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU! LET! ME! GOOOO! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING CREEP!" Romano yells, pushing at Antonio to get him off and miserably failing. "D-DAMNIT!" "You're so cuuuuute~!" Antonio coos and Romano groans, reluctantly relaxing into the hug. "You're parents…both still talk to you, right?" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "Yes they do. Are you and your mom talking?" Antonio asks innocently and Romano stiffens up in his arms. "I...w-well…that is…"

Antonio's POV:

Romano bites his lower lip and Antonio instantly regrets asking. "Y-you don't have to tell me, Romano. We're friends! You can tell me later!" The Spaniard says hastily and feels Romano relax in his arms a little. "W-would you…let go now?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio smiles down at him. "Nope~! You're so warm, Romano~!" He coos and rubs his cheek against the top of Romano's head. "Y-YOU ARE WAY TO FUCKING TOUCHY!" Romano hisses and Antonio chuckles. "Why do you think I'm part of the Bad Touch Trio~? I love to hug people~!"

The Italian in his arms tenses up again. "Th-then go hug someone else!" Antonio pouts. "But I want to hug Romano!" The Spaniard notices the awkward look on Romano's face and looks at him confused. "You don't…get hugged a lot…?" Romano fidgets in his arms, trying to get loose again and Antonio just tightens his grip. He's getting kinda cold and he likes hugging Romano. Mostly the cold, though. Really. "I-I have only really been hugged by my brothers and dad, if you must know…" A quiet voice murmurs from in front of Antonio, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Awww~! But you're so cute~! Who could resist hugging-? Oh right…you had no friends before here…" Romano twitches and elbows him. "WOULD YOU QUIT SAYING THAT? I HAD FRIENDS, DAMNIT!"

Antonio winces and frowns at Romano. It's not like him not having friends in Italy is the worst thing in the world. Besides, it means Antonio was his VERY first friend, which makes the Spaniard feel special. "I like that you had no friends before~! I get to show you the ropes and such! Like a mentor~!" "You couldn't mentor anyone in anything. Mentors need a brain." Romano says dully and Antonio sighs. "So mean, Romano…but I forgive you~! Because that's what friends do~!" The Italian shifts a little in his arms and stares at the sky.

"Your parents…were sad when you left, right? I mean…do they have scheduled times to come visit at least? Or have you come visit?" Romano murmurs and Antonio smiles down at him. "Yes, we will see each other every few months…what about your mom?" He asks, aware that the boy wants to talk about it now. "I...well…that is…we haven't talked to her since we left. She finally had enough of dad's cheating and decided to divorce him. After that she left our house and moved in with her parents. She never called, never asked who we wanted to live with. In court, which I drove my father to because he was upset, I peeked in and heard her saying she didn't want custody. That we would only remind her of dad…" Romano says quickly and Antonio feels something wet falling onto his arms.

"Oh Romano…don't cry." Antonio murmurs as he turns the boy to face him. "I-I'm not fucking crying!" Romano hisses and hides his face in Antonio's chest. The Spaniard smiles to himself; Romano told HIM, not Matthew, HIM. This means HE'S Romano's best friend. No matter what Romano says. "It's not that she doesn't love you, Romano. She's just hurting right now. Everyone deals with grief differently. Give her time and she'll come back to see you boys, or at least call you." Antonio says calmly, rubbing the boy's back.

After a few minutes Romano calms down and Antonio hears deep, even breathing from the boy. He fell asleep, how cute. "Thank you, Romano, for being so open with me." Antonio says and Romano murmurs something against his chest in his sleep. "You're so cute, Romano…" He mumbles to himself and leans in to kiss the boy on the top of his head until he realizes what he's doing and jumps to his feet in shock, causing Romano's head to hit the floor and wake the boy up.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BASTARD?" Romano yells and Antonio looks at him flustered, his face bright red. "I-I'm sorry! I-! I-! Um...it's getting late! I should go home so you can, you know, go to sleep! W-we have school tomorrow after all!" Antonio says, laughing nervously before jumping into the room followed by a confused, and slightly sluggish, Romano. "Hm…ok…bye…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at him; he's so cute. No, wait! He can't think that! "I-I have to go!" Antonio yells and runs out of the house, his face bright red and heart racing. "Wh-what's wrong with me?"

* * *

a/n: DUNNN DUNN DUNNNN!*shot* I feel so bad...someone in Romano's family always seems to be a jerk...his father in one, his uncle in another, his mother in this...poor kid is gonna have a ffamily complex...;A; IM SOORY ROMANOOOO~! Also, i dont think i'm going to have Antonio call him Lovi in this. Some people said they don't like the whole 'middle name is lovino and therefore antonio call him lovi' thing...so...idk. IT feels weird without him calling romano by lovi, though...what do you think i should do...? *silence*...right...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own hetalia

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Five: The Tomato Garden

* * *

Romano POV:

It has been a month since Romano and his family moved in. Since then he has, thankfully, made more friends. Not many more, only two, but it was enough. One boy's name is Vash and he's from Switzerland. The other is his and Feliciano's friend, Kiku. Of course he's still mostly hangs out with Matthew and the bad touch trio. Although since that night at his house Antonio goes through these strange moments where he looks like he's about to attack Romano. Thus furthering the boy's decision he is a creeper.

Right now he is going home from school, no Antonio with him this time; the Bad Touch Trio has detention for playing a prank on one of the teachers. It was kind of funny though, not that he'd tell them. Ever. But really, who doesn't enjoy seeing the bitchiest teacher on earth going to pull down their map and getting a blown up picture from some porn magazine instead of the fifty states? He would have laughed, but Antonio was staring at him. The Spaniard and his little buddies had watched through a window during their study hall.

Romano smiles a little to himself as the look on the teacher's face comes back to his mind and he parks in his garage. He heads inside, taking off his helmet and smoothing out his hair when he sees a strange boy with blonde, slicked back hair with Feliciano. "Who…are you…?" Romano asks and the boy looks at him. "I'm sorry, I'm Ludwig. Gilbert's younger brother." Feliciano smiles widely. "He's my best friend~!" Romano looks at the blonde and twitches. The guy is creeping him out. He probably wants to rape his poor little brother!

Romano glares at Ludwig before stomping out of the house and back onto his vespa, driving off to Matthew's house. When he enters he sees Gilbert on the couch with Matthew as Francis and Antonio play video games on the floor. "Uh…don't you guys have detention…" Romano asks and Antonio slimes over at him. "You mean for that totally awesome prank we pulled that you loved?" The Italian shoots a glare at Matthew, who smiles innocently. "What is it, Romano?" HE asks innocently and Romano twitches. That sneaky little bastard.

"Yooouuuu sonuvabeetch." Romano says and Matthew laughs. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Gilbert smirks and brings Matthew into a half-hearted headlock. "Kesesesese! You're so cute when you're evil!" Matthew blushes and laughs a little. "Why, whatever do you mean, Gil~?" Romano glares at Matthew, which goes unnoticed by the boy. "Ugh, they're in their own little world and I can't get in…" He groans and Antonio comes up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Ahh, don't worry~! I'm happy you liked our prank!"

Romano stiffens up and shrugs his arm off, moving away. "I don't care if it makes you happy. And don't touch me." Francis gets up from the floor and goes up to Romano tilting his chin up and smirking at him. "You were upset about something when you came in. care to share with the class~?" Romano and Antonio tense up and glare at Francis. "N-NO TOUCHING!" Antonio yells, pulling Romano away from Francis' gentle grip. "Hmmm? I was merely asking a question" Francis point out and Antonio pouts a little as Romano gets away from him and rests up against a wall, his arms cross and an annoyed frown on his lips. They are both so dumb.

"You ask with your mouth, not your hands!" Antonio whines and a strange light comes to Francis' eyes, sending a shiver down Romano's spine. This won't end good. "You're right…allow me to ask correctly." He comes up to Romano and, with no hands, leans in to kiss him. Romano promptly grabs a nearby spoon and jams it into his stomach, making the blond fall to his knees in pain. "NOT. FUNNY." He goes and sits down next to Matthew, noticing a shocked look on Antonio's face. "Hm…? Antonio, what's your problem…?" Antonio smiles at Romano. "Nothing! So what had you upset when you came in?"

Romano twitches and leans over the arm of the chair, looking at Antonio. "MY BROTHER IS HANGING OUT WITH SOME DAMNED GERMAN WHO WANTS IN HIS PANTS!" Antonio laughs and points to a snickering Gilbert. "He's Gil's little brother, you know." Romano turns and glares at Gilbert, who smirks at him. "Your brother wants my brother bad, Romano~!" He teases and Romano twitches. "Keep it up, albino bastard. I'll take that spoon over there and make you a woman the old-fashioned way." Gilbert leans over Matthew, who is between them, and pokes Romano's forehead. "Don't get mad at me because your brother wants to do mine."

Before Romano can punch him in the face, Matthew grabs his shoulders and holds him back. "MY BROTHER ISN'T A SEX FIEND! HE ISN'T FRANCIS, DAMNIT!" Francis pouts, having recovered. "I'm not a sex fiend. I'm a natural born lover~!" Romano rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so aren't whores. Except they have the common knowledge to get money for it." Antonio, Gilbert, and Matthew snicker as Francis sighs. "Some people just don't understand the beauty of l'amour." Romano rolls his eyes. "You take the true beauty of love and taint it, Francis."

Everyone looks at him in silent shock. "Wh-what?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles at him. "We're just shocked you said something…so…romantic!" "It wasn't romantic, idiot!"

* * *

Antonio POV:

On the way home:

Antonio smiles at Romano as they head home from Matthew's. "It still amazes me you could do that with a spoon, Romano." Romano pouts at him and Antonio feels his cheeks heat up a little. "Why is it so surprising? Any real man knows how to use a spoon for all activities a knife can be used in." The Spaniard raises a brow. Romano is as weird as he is cute. Or at least close to it. "So…you can…oh say…use a spoon to cut your steak?" Romano nods. "Damn right I can."

Antonio's eyes light up. "Then why don't you come over tomorrow and I'll make steak and you can show me?" He asks excitedly and Romano blushes. "W-will everyone else be there…?" Antonio thinks for a minute and blushes as well. "W-well…no….everyone else is busy tomorrow…but I don't want to be alone…" He pouts a little and notices Romano's resolve rapidly fade. "Ugh, fine, I'll come to your house tomorrow…" Antonio's eyes light up and he pulls Romano into a hug. "Gracias~! I'll come pick you up in the…afternoon! No! At eleven! I'll come over at eleven!"

Romano scoffs. "How early for you." "You know it!" Antonio exclaims as Romano heads inside. "See you later, Romano~!" He hollers, waving excitedly. "GO HOME!" Romano yells and slams the door shut.

* * *

Antonio POV:

Eleven A.M.:

Antonio knocks on Romano's door, quickly greeted by a smirking Marcello. "Ahhh Hello Antonio." The boy says in a sly tone and brings Antonio to the living room. "Ciao Antonio~!" Feliciano coos and Antonio smiles, waving at him. "Hey there Feli! Hanging out with Ludwig today?" The Italian blushes. "I-I...am…" Antonio pats him on the head. "So adorable~!" "Don't touch my brother, bastard!" Romano yells and Antonio looks over at the shirtless boy, a towel wrapped around his neck.

The Spaniard lets out a small squeak and stares at Romano. "Wh-wh-what are you looking at?" Romano yells and Antonio grins. "You're chest~!" The Italian gasps and wraps the towel around his chest. "O-OH GOD! PERVERT!" Romano yells and runs upstairs. It's too bad Antonio can't go help him get changed. "Hey, Antonio…your nose is bleeding…" Marcello points out, bringing Antonio out of his thoughts. "O-oh…right…sorry." He grabs a tissue and Romano comes back down fully dressed. "You got a nosebleed didn't you? Kiku told me what that means. Pervert."

Antonio goes to defend himself but stops when Romano passes him, heading to the door. "Ah…right…" He leads Romano to his house, sitting him down on the couch. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? …Hungry?" Antonio asks, growing nervous. "I'm fine! What are we going to do?" Romano asks and Antonio's face goes bright red, all the thoughts of what he could do with the boy alone in a house. "A-ah…w-well…there's…always…" "YOU'RE NOSE IS BLEEDING AGAIN! GROSS!" The Italian yells and throws the box of tissues next to him at the Spaniard.

"S-sorry!" Antonio exclaims and wipes his nose as he looks around his house. "W-we could play some video games…or…OH! OH! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" He grabs Romano's wrist and drags him outback to a tomato garden. Romano stares in awe. "Y-you…have a tomato garden outback…?" Antonio beams at Romano's obvious admiration. "I've always had it~! You should try some~!" Romano walks over and grabbing a tomato. He stares at it, most likely looking for blemishes. Once he sees it is perfect, naturally since Antonio made it, he bites in.

Antonio stares at the teen as Romano continues biting into it, tomato juices dripping down his chin. "A-ah…oh god…y-you need to clean your chin!" He exclaims and Romano raises a brow. "What the fuck is the problem?" Antonio bites his lower lip. "N-nothing…" "…Whatever." Romano rolls his eyes and wipes the juices from his chin off on his wrist before licking it off of there. "Not…cool…" Antonio whispers to himself before grabbing a tomato to calm himself down.

"So…you do get lonely…" Romano mumbles into his tomato and Antonio looks over at him surprised. "Wh-what makes you say that….?" The Italian looks away annoyed. "Y-you said it last night! You said you didn't want to be alone! N-not that that's why I came!" Antonio stares at him in amusement before patting him on the head. "Don't tell anyone, Romano…but yes, I get very lonely." Romano frowns and Antonio smiles. "Don't frown, Romano! I'm fine!"

The Italian blushes and looks away. "I-! I wasn't frowning! I don't care if you're lonely!" Antonio laughs a little and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You're so cute when you're in denial~!" Romano's cheeks go bright red, matching the tomato in his hand. "I-I'm not in denial you jackass!" The Spaniard smiles and ruffles his hair. "I'll get lunch started, Romano~! You can help or you can watch TV!" Antonio offers, instantly regretting it. Of course Romano is going to choose TV. He shouldn't have given him a choice. But that would have been rude. He can't be rude to Romano, even if he wants to.

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano rolls his eyes. It's so obvious Antonio wants him to help with lunch. He doesn't want to. He REALLY doesn't want to. It's just that…you know…sad Antonio is annoying. It has nothing to do with that look the stupid Spaniard gets when he's sad. NOTHING. "I'll…help you." He mumbles and Antonio's eyes light up. God this guy is so fucking obvious. "Reeeaaallllyyyy? LIKE, REALLY? Romano's sooo niiicccce~!" Antonio coos and pulls him into a hug. SO. UN. COOL.

"Ch-chiiigiiii! GET OFF OF ME, DAMNIT!" Romano yells, pushing him away. Antonio pouts a little, which isn't making Romano feel guilty, and heads inside. "Alright…let's go." "DON'T POUT YOU IDIOT!" Romano yells and instantly regrets it as Antonio's eyes light up again and he gets a stupid looking grin on his face. "You're so kind, Romano~!" "NO! I! AM! NOT! STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!" He yells and follows Antonio inside.

They go into the ridiculously large kitchen and Antonio opens the fridge, revealing a (to anyone but him and Romano) an insane amount of tomato products. "…What…are you planning on making…?" Romano asks and Antonio pulls out ingredients to make sandwiches, tomatoes included, and a bag of grapes. "…Grapes…?" The Italian asks in disgust and Antonio frowns. "You don't like grapes…?" "No…I do…but I don't know if that is a great combination…" Antonio smiles at him and sets everything on the counter. "It's a healthy combination, no?" Romano twitches. "Fine, it's a gross combination. Healthy maybe, but gross."

The Spaniard pouts, which doesn't make Romano feel guilty AT ALL, and goes to put it all back in the fridge. "D-damnit! Wait!" Romano grabs everything from his hands and sets it on the counter, going to make the sandwiches. "Hm…? Romano, I thought you said it was a gross combination. I have other stuff…" "NO. W-we'll have this…" The Italian stares at the food, trying to fight down his blush. He's also trying to ignore the intense stare Antonio is giving him. "Romano…you're so nice~!" "I AM NOT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

* * *

Later, around five P.M.:

Romano's POV:

Antonio excitedly ushers Romano over to his dining room table and sits him down. The Italian stares at the table annoyed. Ever since lunch was done, Antonio hasn't let him have ANY tomatoes. Which he totally deserved for what he had to see. Antonio eating grapes was just…torture…surprisingly hot torture. No! No! Surprisingly disgusting! Not hot! N-not hot at all! It was gross seeing him using his teeth to take them off the vine…and gently bite into them…and lick the juice off his chin…IT WAS GROSS!

"Here you go~!" Antonio coos as he sets a plate down in front of Romano, who glares up at him. "GOD DAMNIT ANTONIO!" The Spaniard looks at him confused. "E-eh! What did I do, Romano!" Romano goes bright red and stares down at his plate annoyed. "N-NEVERMIND. IDIOT." Antonio sighs and sits down across from him with his plate. "So Romano, are you going to use the spoon like you said~?" The Spaniard asks with an annoyingly bright smile. "…FINE." Romano hisses, not wanting to see the bastard pout again. He grabs the spoon and locks eyes with Antonio as he stabs angrily into the steak and cuts it. With the spoon. Because unlike Antonio, who eat grapes perversely, Romano is kickass. And eats food in a kickass way.

Antonio stares at him wide eyed. "Y-you're amazing Romano!" Romano blushes and looks away, eating his steak. "Of course I am, idiot!" They then proceed to eat dinner in relative silence, other than Antonio talking about random things occasionally, and then sit on the couch. Romano watches from the other end of the couch as Antonio searches for the remote for a few minutes. Once the Spaniard finds it he turns on a random show before turning to Romano with a big grin. Shit. He wants to talk. "So Romano! How are Marcello and Feliciano doing? Oh! And Romulus, too!"

Romano rolls his eyes. "Marcello is evil, as usual. I think he's best friends with some boy named Peter or something. Feliciano, as you apparently already knew, is friends with that creep Ludwig. Along with other, cooler, people. And dad…is being dad. He's been on, like, seven dates already. Never the same woman, of course." Antonio smiles sympathetically at Romano, which pisses the boy off. "Does it bother you that he is still doing that?"

Romano thinks for a minute, his arms crossing as he slouches into the couch. "…No. Doing what he loved ended his marriage. But now that he's single, why shouldn't he get to continue? It makes him happy and he isn't hurting anyone now. Besides…I'm pretty sure mom was just looking for a way out…" Out of the corner of his eye, Romano notices a quick movement and before he can turn to see what Antonio is up to he is pulled into a tight hug. "Oh Romano, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring up bad memories…" The Italian goes bright red as Antonio rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Th-then don't ask stupid ass questions! A-and get off of me!" He squeaks out, trying to push Antonio away.

"Noooo~! I don't want toooo!" Antonio whines and Romano twitches. "Why the fuck do I give a damn what you want! Now get off!" Romano commands, pushing on the older teen's shoulders. "Fine…fine…" Antonio backs away and smiles at Romano. "Your face looks like a tomato~!" The Italian twitches before head butting Antonio. "O-ooowww! Romano that's mean!" Antonio scolds and Romano scoffs. "Like I care what you think is mean." "B-but that's not what friends do to each other!" Romano rolls his eyes. He still thinks they're friends. Of course…Romano hasn't really given him any reason not to. Hell, he spent all day with him. Alone!

"I don't care if that's not what-! Wait a minute…YOU'RE FUCKING 'FRIENDS' TIED YOU UP UNDER A PLAY PALACE! HOW IS THAT ANY FRIENDLIER THAN A FUCKING HEADBUTT?" Romano yells and Antonio thinks for a minute before laughing. "I guess it isn't! Hahaha!" "Not. Funny. You. Idiot." The smaller teen says, his words going unheard by the idiot beside him. As the idiot beside him begins to reminisce about that day, and how fate brought Romano to him or something stupid like that, Romano looks over to the clock and notices the time.

"OH. SHIT." He jumps up off the couch, catching Antonio's attention. "What's wrong, amigo?" "I-I'M LATE!" Antonio looks at him confused. "Your dad doesn't seem the type to care about curfews…" "HE DOESN'T USUALLY! B-BUT TODAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE TO WATCH MARCELLO AND HIS FRIEND PETER!" Romano yells as he throws on his shoes and coat. "Hm..? Can't Feliciano watch them…?" Antonio asks, throwing his shoes on as well. "No! He's staying the night at Kiku's!" "And your dad…?" "Is going on a date! Damnit! I'm going to make him late!" Romano hisses and runs out the door, followed by Antonio.

"Why are you coming?" The smaller teen asks and Antonio smiles at him. "I will take responsibility with your dad." Romano blushes and looks away. "He's not going to get extremely mad…at worse he'll call me…THAT…to piss me off." Antonio looks at him confused and goes to ask him what he means when they reach his house, Romulus standing outside looking annoyed. "Romano Lovino Vargas!" Romulus yells and Romano cringes. Damn, that middle name pisses him off. "I'm sorry dad, I-!"

"It's fine! But next time, when I ask you to come home at a certain time, do it." Romulus says before sighing and pulling Romano into a hug. "P-papa! Get off!" "I hate having to be so harsh on my little Roma~! I'm sorry~!" Romano goes bright red as he sees Antonio watching them with a happy smile. "Wh-whatever! Get off of me!" He whines and Romulus lets go of him, grabbing his keys from his pocket. "Well, I'm off! Ciao~!"

Romulus heads off and Romano looks over to the beaming Antonio. "Wh-what are you so happy about…?" Antonio shrugs. "I like your dad. Seeing how he acts with you boys...makes me happy." Romano feels a small pang of guilt. "U-um…" "Oh! And your middle name is so cute~!" Antonio coos and Romano pales. He saw that one coming. "Don't ever mention it again." Romano hisses and Antonio smiles at him innocently. "Ok Lovi~!" "WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS A LOVI?" The Italian fumes. "It's you~! Your new nickname!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "F-fine! Then you get one, too!" The Spaniard looks at him bright eyed. "R-really! You'll call me Toni? Or Tonio? O-Or something in Italian~?" Romano twitches. "Tomato bastard." He smirks when Antonio's joy falters. "T-tomato…" "Tomato bastard. Enjoy it." Romano says before heading inside, triumphant.

"Hey fratello!" Marcello calls out, a smirk on his face. "Such a gentleman, Antonio walked you home after your date~!" He teases and Romano glares. "It was NOT a date." Marcello smirks at him. "Then others were there?" "…Well…no…" Romano mumbles and Marcello nods. "Ah. So then all you did was play video games?" The smaller Italian asks and Romano twitches. "Th-that's a stereotype! Not all teenage boys do that!" Romano yells in an attempt to defend himself. "Well…that's true…as long as you didn't, I don't know, talk about feelings and then HUG or something you should be good." Marcello says, a sly grin on his face and Romano twitches. Did he somehow watch them? "I hugged no one." Romano says. Technically it is true.

"Well…as long as you didn't give each other special nicknames or something, you should be good." Marcello says in a voice that just screamed evil and Romano twitches. "DAMNIT!"

* * *

a/n: ...This was long...I'M SO SORRY FOR HURTING YOU FRANCIS!(kind of. not really) But...well...I figured that, with Romano's love for spoon violence (As shown in one of my other stories) he should actually USE the spoon in such a way. I dont know. It's probably lame or something. Don't care. Spoon violence was had. Deal. And Marcello wasn't spying on them, although it REALLY seems like it, he just knows Antonio by now and knows what he would do with Romano. He did, however, hear them give eachother the 'nicknames'. XD (I also didnt realize I put them in a date sort of scenario until after they had dinner. lD I'm slow even when it's ME doing the romance...sad...


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer:no own**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Six: The Student Council

* * *

Antonio POV:

Antonio is on cloud nine. He has now gotten to spend time with Romano alone, which he has wanted since everyone else met him, and learned even more about the boy that no one else knows. Antonio has officially become Romano's best friend. No matter what Romano says. "…What the fuck are you grinning about tomato bastard?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio smiles at him. "You, Lovi~!" The boy promptly chocked on the tomato in his mouth as their friends snicker around them.

It's lunch and as usual they are all up on the roof. Matthew and Gilbert have been getting pretty friendly recently, hanging out probably as much as Romano and Antonio. Gilbert has even begun calling the boy birdie. When Antonio asked him why he said it was; Gilbert told him it was because Matthew had a beautiful voice and his golden hair reminded the German of his chick Gilbird. It was cheesy, but Antonio finds that sort of stuff cute. He's a sucker for romance.

So they are up on the roof, Romano and Matthew sitting next to each other with Antonio and Gilbert on either side of them and Francis was on the other end. "Wh-why are you so fucking creepy, tomato bastard?" Romano yells and Antonio smiles at him. "How am I creepy? I was merely thinking about Saturday! It was so much fun~!" Matthew smirks at the two. "Ohhh, you mean your date~?" Romano twitches and glares at Matthew. "WH-WHO TOLD YOU IT WAS A DATE? WHICH IT WASN'T!" Matthew looks away with an evil smile. "I heard it from your lovely little brother Marcello."

Romano fumes. "YOU TWO CAN'T TALK ANYMORE! EVER! EVIL SHOULD NOT CONVERSE WITH EVIL!" Matthew pouts. "I'm not evil, Lovi~!" Antonio frowns a little at Matthew using his nickname for the boy. Until Romano hits the blonde, gently, on the head. "YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT!" Matthew and Antonio's eyes light up, the Spaniard's face going a little pink. "Ohhh? Only Antonio can? Yeah, I guess it makes sense. Don't want others to call you what your boyfriend does." Romano and Antonio go bright red and Gilbert quickly pulls Matthew closer so Romano doesn't hit him again. Matthew, of course, is laughing through all of this. "Birdie, don't piss of Romano!" Gilbert says, also laughing.

Romano's eyes suddenly get a mischievous glint. "That's right…birdie. Don't piss off Romano." The Italian says and Matthew glares. "You can't call me bi-!" The blonde promptly shuts up and Romano stands there victoriously. "…I see where Marcello gets his evil…" Matthew mumbles and Romano smirks. "Damn right. Now don't call me Lovi. I hate it enough when Antonio says it." The Italian mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "Then why do I still get to say it?" The smaller brunette blushes and looks down at the ground. "B-because…I-I don't know…" Antonio grins and pulls him into a tight hug. "Because we're best friends! You can admit it!" Romano fumes and head butts his chin, forcing Antonio to let him go. "WE ARE NOT!"

The Spaniard frowns and lets out a sad sigh. "I suppose…you wouldn't admit it…" "BECAUSE YOU AREN'T!" Romano hisses and Antonio pouts. "But-!" "You guys are out here again? You have some nerve!" A familiar British voice calls out, making Antonio twitch. He really hates Arthur. Really, really hates him. "Ohhh, lo siento president. I would never want to anger you. You might end up cooking something…" Antonio says bitterly and Arthur twitches. "You Spanish WANKER!" The Spaniard smirks. "Unlike you I don't do those sort of things." Alfred looks at them confused as everyone else goes bright red, except Francis and Gilbert who are snickering.

"I do NOT do that!" Arthur squeaks and Antonio looks away innocently. "Oh right, I forgot. You have Alfred for that~!"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano stares in shock as Antonio continues to argue with Arthur. He's never seen Antonio be so…evil. It was kinda, maybe, a little, perhaps, cool. Only slightly. "I don't fucking like you! Fuck this! I'm not asking them!" Arthur hisses and goes to stomp off, getting stopped by Alfred pulling him back and locking an arm around the smaller blonde's waist. "We came to ask a favor, guys! It's going to be so badass you can't say no!" Alfred says and Romano rolls his eyes. "And what is this badass favor?"

The tall blonde smiles at Romano. "We need you guys to help us out with the student council for awhile!" They all fall silent for a minute before the Bad Touch Trio burst out laughing. "A-Are you serious? US?" Gilbert asks between snickers and Francis shrugs. "Well, I'm already in the student council. But what do you want my lovely friends to do?" Arthur sighs. "Meet with us after school. We'll tell you there." Francis nods. "I will make sure mes amis come today~!" Arthur groans. "Good...I guess…" Alfred waves goodbye to everyone and leads Arthur out before he and Antonio can fight again.

"So…what the fuck was with that, tomato bastard? You hate Arthur?" Romano asks and Antonio smiles at him. "I sure do, Lovi!" The Italian raises a brow. "Care to say why…?" Antonio's eyes light up and Romano instantly regrets asking. "Lovi cares~! Of course Lovi cares, we're best friends~!" The Spaniard exclaims and Romano groans. Why was this idiot so obsessed with them being best friends? It's so juvenile.

"That is NOT why I'm asking. Idiot." Romano says and Antonio smiles at him, obviously not believing him. "Of course, Lovi~! Well, I don't like him because when I first moved here I became friends with Francis and Arthur, who hates Francis, immediately hated me by association and that stupidity pissed me off. After that we began to get into fights, before he became student council president he was a bit of a delinquent. I think Alfred took that all out of him somehow…" Antonio says and Romano rolls his eyes. "A simple 'he hates me because I'm friends with Francis' would have done. Idiot."

* * *

Romano's POV:

After school:

Romano follows Matthew to the student council office where they see Vash diligently working on their budget as Francis tries to grope the smaller blonde's boyfriend. "If your hand makes contact with Roderich's ass I will pull out my gun and bust a cap in your ass." Vash says in the most calm, scarily serious, voice you could imagine. "Ohhhh~! But you should share, no~?" Francis coos and Vash reaches for his backpack, making the taller blond jump far away from an annoyed Roderich. "So what are we doing for you guys?"Romano asks and Francis smiles at him. "Funny you should ask, mon Ami~!"

The blond comes toward Romano, who promptly puts Matthew in front of him, making the boy pout. "Ahhh….mon Ami~! Don't be so shy~! Well, at any rate…we need your help. We will be putting on a little festival! We will need people to man the stands and we need people we can trust to do this~!" Francis explains and Romano and Matthew share a confused look. "Then why have the Bad Touch Trio?" They ask in unison and Vash groans. "Good question…"

Francis pouts. "Boys! How could you be so cold~? As vice president I can vote for people and I trust those two~!" "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST AS UNTRUSTWORTHY!" Romano and Vash exclaim. "It's true, Francis…" Matthew mumbles and Roderich nods bitterly. Francis sulks dramatically in the corner. "No one loves meee~!" "Haha! Francis is moping again!" Antonio exclaims as he and Gilbert enter. "What? Someone actually say no ya French perv?" Gilbert asks and Francis sniffles. "They don't want us involved!" The blond says and the other two look at the rest of the boys questioningly. "Really…?" They ask in unison and the others nod.

Antonio quickly runs over to Romano and grabs his shoulders on the verge of tears. "LOVI DOESN'T WANT ME TO PLAY WITH HIM!" He cries and Romano twitches. "WH-! PLAY! H-HOW DOES THAT MESSED UP MIND OF YOURS WORK!" The Italian yells and Antonio pouts. "B-but if we got stands next to each other, which we totally would because Francis already agreed to, we could hang out and play at the others stand and it would be so much fun~!" Antonio whines and Romano fumes. "NO WAY IN HELL! I WILL NEVER PLAY WITH YOU! IN ANY SENSE OF THE WORD!"

"I hate to say this…but you will have to be next to him, Romano." Arthur says as he, Alfred, and the girl from Seychelles who's name Romano still doesn't know, come in. "EH! BULL SHIT!" Romano cries and Arthur shrugs. "You can keep him under control." The Brit looks over to Matthew, ignoring Romano's loud protests. "And you will have to be next to Gilbert." Matthew smiles at him. "I don't mind that." Gilbert promptly blushes and grins like an idiot, making Romano groan. Those two were so obvious it was painful to watch them.

"Yay~! I get to be next to Lovi!" Antonio coos, pulling Romano into a hug. "WH-WHAT THE HELL! GET! OFF! ASSHOLE!" The Italian screams, stomping on Antonio's foot. As soon as Antonio backs away Francis comes up and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I guess I will get to be the stand on your other side, non? You can keep me in line any day~!" Romano stiffens up and glares at the blond. "You WANT me to kick your ass with the spoon again, don't you?" Francis backs away nervously. "That's right bitch." The Italian hisses and the girl from Seychelles comes up to Francis, annoyed. "I'll be the one in charge of you."

Francis pouts. "B-but Michelle~!" "Nope. I'll be in charge of you." The girl says and Francis sighs. "Fine…" Arthur looks over to Michelle. "Give them their jobs, Michelle." Michelle sighs and pulls a paper out from a folder. "Antonio will be in charge of a booth where the kids pay to throw something at someone else of their choice…maybe a water balloon or something." Antonio and Romano's eyes light up and they yell in unison. "TOMATOES!" The Spaniard looks over to Romano happily and the smaller teen inches away. "Ok…tomatoes it is…" Michelle says, staring at the two.

"Romano will be in charge of the food. You can buy it or make it. Gilbert will be in charge of the dunking booth, Matthew will be in charge of raffle tickets for the things we'll be selling…and will be assisting Gilbert. Francis…will have a…kissing booth…" The girl says in disgust before continuing. "I will be in charge of selling little things like artwork from our classmates, toys and whatnot. Alfred will in charge of…face painting. Roderich will be in charge of music, and finally Arthur and Vash will be patrolling the grounds to make sure nothing happens."

Romano sighs and looks over to Matthew, who is practically glowing. Figures. The boy gets to spend the next month staying after school with Gilbert, after all. Then a whole day with him. "Oh…can we participate in the games?" Romano asks and Michelle smiles at him. "Of course!" A dark smirk comes over the boy's face and he looks at Antonio. "Reeeaaalllyyyy?" Antonio looks at the boy nervously. "L-Lovi…hehe…" "This could be fun." Romano says and Antonio gulps.

* * *

Antonio POV:

Aside from the impending tomato beating he is going to inevitably get from Romano, Antonio is extremely psyched right now. The next month will be spent with all his friends, and the student council, and then he gets to spend a WHOLE DAY OF NO CLASSES with Romano. And the others, of course. "So what do we need to do to get ready~?" Antonio asks excitedly and Vash looks over a checklist. "We need to buy some stuff and put together the stands. We'll be using left over wood from the play's set. As for the dunking station…the school has an old one that we'll just spruce up."

Everyone looks at Vash uneasily. "…Isn't that…dangerous?" Arthur asks and Vash looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" "Um…recycling for the stands and the dunking station…" Michelle says and Vash rolls his eyes. "It's fine. And I'm not wasting the school's money on something we already have." Francis comes up to Michelle and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, mon cherie, I'll keep your body safe." Michelle twitches and pinches his hand, making him pull his arm away. "My body is never safe with you around."

Antonio smiles at the two; Francis actually has a thing for Michelle. She was his first girlfriend, but broke up with him. She's actually why Francis is how he is now. After they broke up she started dating another guy and to get back at her Francis began to go out with any good looking person who would say yes. That's right, Francis is a manwhore for the oldest reason; filling a void. Antonio just wishes that Francis didn't try to go after Romano for such things.

"Oh! Look at the time! We should go home! Si, Lovi?" The Spaniard asks and Romano looks at him confused. "Um…what's this 'we' you speak of? Got a mouse in your pocket?" "Fusoso! Lovi you're so cute~! Constantly denying the fact we're best friends even though we totally are~!" Antonio coos and Romano twitches. "WE ARE NOT!" The Italian whines and Antonio ignores him, looking over to Gilbert and Matthew. "Hey guys, why don't we have dinner at my house tonight~?" Antonio asks and the other two light up as Romano pales a little. "Sounds good!" Matthew says and Gilbert smirks. "It's Friday, let's make it a sleepover!"

Antonio's eyes light up. "OH GOD YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES! YES! YES!" He looks over to a thoroughly creeped out Romano. "YOU'RE COMING TOO LOVI~!" Romano cringes. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO!" "Well…if you want to leave Mattie alone with us that's cool." Gilbert says, smirking, and Romano fumes. "I'M GOING. I'M DEFINITELY GOING." Antonio looks over to Francis. "You'll come over after all your student council stuff is done, right?" Francis grins. "How could I miss it~?" The Spaniard looks over to Romano before smiling at Francis. "No touching Lovi, though." Francis pouts. "Greedy…keeping him all to yourself."

Antonio and Romano go bright red and Michelle elbows Francis in the gut.

* * *

a/n: GAH! MY HAND IS CUT! MY RIGHT HAND! FFFUUUUUU-! Anyways...yeah...school festival like I had in my high school the first two years i was there. Only the first two years, though. Because our school is cheaper than Vash. DID YOU KNOW THAT'S POSSIBLE! Well, it is. Be amazed. I was gonna have Francis just be a man whore in this...but then i realized that Seychelles was going to be in it. I kind of like him and Seychelles together. A het pairing that I like...ish. It's a rare thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! CHICKEN BUTT! Also...I don't own hetalia.**

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Seven: The Sleep Over

* * *

Romano's POV:

After telling his dad and brothers, and gathering his stuff, the teen reluctantly heads off to Antonio's house. It could be worse, he knows, but that doesn't make him want to go. Romano arrives at Antonio's house and goes to knock when the door flies open with the Spaniard grinning widely at him. "LOOVVIII~! Come in!" Before Romano can say anything, Antonio grabs his wrist and pulls him into the house. "Hey Romano!" Matthew calls from the couch and Romano sets his stuff down next to the table with everyone else's stuff before sitting next to him. "Hey Matthew…"

Gilbert pops up behind the couch and places a tomato on Romano's head and a stuffed chick on Matthew's. "I bet birdie will keep his on their longer than Romano!" The albino says and Antonio laughs. "You're on!" Romano twitches and looks over to Matthew. "What the fuck are they doing?" The blond sighs. "I wish I knew…" Romano crosses his arms and pouts, making sure to keep the tomato on his head. "Romano…are you trying to win?" Matthew asks amused and Romano blushes. "I-I'm not going to lose! Even if it's a stupid game!" "Who would have thought you'd be so competitive? Well, no…that does actually make sense…" The blond says, grinning at the Italian. "Shut up. I see you aren't moving."

Matthew whispers. "That because I want Gil to win~!" Romano rolls his eyes. "Idiot…you have a thing for a guy with A.D.H.D…" Matthew shrugs. "I'm ok with that. It keeps things interesting." "You're a moron…" The Italian mumbles and Matthew laughs a little. "At least my motives are noble." "Uhuh, keep some dumbass thing on your head so some A.D.H.D. guy will notice you…" The blonde blushes. "At least it isn't only because I want to win." Romano rolls his eyes. "That's the best reason to win." "It is not." Matthew says and Romano glares at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Whatchya two talkin about?" Gilbert asks and they both blush a little. "NOTHING!" They yell in unison and Gilbert laughs. "Hey! Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" He exclaims before running to Antonio's kitchen. "He's annoying…" Romano mumbles and Matthew laughs. "No he's not. He's interesting." The Italian rolls his eyes. "You're only saying that because you want to date his neurotic ass." "You two know I can hear you~!" Antonio coos from behind them, making both jump and drop the items on their head. "FUCK!" They yell in unison and the Spaniard laughs. "I'll keep quiet~!"

Matthew frowns. "Please do keep quiet…" Antonio smiles innocently at Matthew. "Of course. I promise I won't say anything." Romano rolls his eyes, knowing Antonio is planning something. "Well then! Let's go eat~!" Antonio heads into the kitchen and grabs the phone and a pad of paper. "Ok! So who wants what on their pizza?" Matthew and Gilbert smile and cheer. "PIZZA~!" Romano rolls his eyes as his lips curl up a little. "Ahhh~! Lovi is smiling~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "I-I was not!" "It's not a bad thing~! It's very cute!" Gilbert and Matthew watch as Antonio begins chasing Romano around the kitchen for a hug. "PERVERT! GO AWAY!" "HUUG MMEEE LOOOVVIIIII~!"

After a few minutes of chasing, Gilbert and Matthew make them stop so they can order their pizza. They finish that and go sit down, Antonio and Romano going back to their previous fight. "Abrazarme~!" "NO!" Antonio's eyes light up. "Lovi knows Spanish~?" "O-only a little! And I won't hug you!" Romano yells and Antonio laughs. "Sooo cuuuute~!" "Mes amis~! I'm here~!" Francis coos as he enters the house with the pizza man. "And this lovely man was out there when I got here!"

Gilbert cheers and jumps off the couch, grabbing the pizzas and running back to his seat next to Matthew. Antonio laughs a little at the confused delivery man before paying him. "Gracias~!" He calls as the boy leaves. "So…what did you do when we left, Francis?" Gilbert asks between bites and the Frenchman sighs. "Not well, Gil, not well…Chelles was yelling at me the whole time…" Antonio frowns. "Amigo, you need to talk to her." The brunette looks over to Matthew. "If you like someone you should tell them, si chicos?" Matthew blushes and Romano rolls his eyes before both nod.

As the Bad Touch Trio continue talking about Francis' problem, Romano and Matthew grab a box of the pizza before sneaking away to the upstairs. "How long do you think it'll take them to know we bailed?" Matthew asks and Romano shrugs, grabbing a piece. "Don't know, don't care. I'm not sharing with them. He got three boxes, so they won't miss this one." The two continue eating, enjoying the quiet.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

"You both don't have a leg to stand on in this argument." Francis points out, making Antonio and Gilbert panic and look to the couch, noticing the boys are gone. "Ah…gracias dios…" Antonio mumbles and Gilbert frowns. "Where is my Birdie…?" Francis rolls his eyes. "They grabbed a box of pizza and went upstairs." The other two look at him surprised before a dark look comes over Antonio's face. "Let's go get them then…Fusososo…" Nothing is more fun for the bad touch trio than scaring someone, no matter who they are.

The three of them creep up the stairs and slowly open his bedroom door to find Matthew and Romano facing away from them and talking about random things. Smirking to each other they move over and quickly swoop down; Antonio grabbing a tight hold of Romano and Gilbert grabbing Matthew as Francis steals the box of pizza, which only has one slice left but oh well. "GOTCHA!" The three yell. "M-MAPLE!" "CHHIIIGIIII!" Matthew and Romano yell as the other three laugh victoriously.

"Come eat with us, amigos~!" Antonio coos, ignoring Romano's struggles to break free from his grasp. "I'd rather just eat with Matthew…you three practically bite people's hands off to get food…" Romano mumbles, now calmed down and just pouting in Antonio's arms. The Spaniard grins at this and hugs the boy closer. He's just too cute! "Lovi~! Que lindo~!" "VEFFANCULO CAZZO!" Romano hisses and Antonio just laughs; he's learned a lot of Italian curse words since meeting Romano. Thank god for Google translate.

The Spaniard stands up, bringing Romano up with him. "Don't promise me a good time, Lovi~!" Romano stiffens up and goes bright red as everyone else snickers. "I-I don't like you…" The Italian mumbles and Antonio laughs. "Yes you do~! You love me!" Romano and Antonio both stiffen up and they awkwardly inch away from each other. Antonio didn't mean that. He knows he has those feelings for Romano, hell Romano probably even knew, but he also knows Romano doesn't feel the same. Cue the awkwardness.

"I love you, mon Ami~!" Francis coos and goes to hug Antonio. The Spaniard sighs in relief at the break in silence, until he notices Romano still fuming. "You love everyone, Francis." Romano points out annoyed and Francis smirks at him. "I could love you, too. And love you oh-so right." Antonio twitches and elbows the blonde in the gut. "Or you could NOT and focus on Michelle!" Francis sighs. "I suppose…"

* * *

Later that night:

Romano and Gilbert are arguing over the movie they just watched, the latter thinking it's awesome and the former thinking it is the most retarded thing in the world-next to the latter. "THE TWILIGHT SERIES SUCKS, YOU ALBINO IDIOT!" The Italian yells and Antonio sighs, figures Romano didn't like something about love. "YOU'VE JUST GOT BAD TASTE YOU CRUDE LITTLE ITALIAN!" Gilbert yells back and Romano rolls his eyes. "OHHHH MMYYYY! WHAT A BIG WORD FOR THE BIG IDIOT! NO WONDER YOU LIKE THIS DUMBASS SHIT!" "IT ISN'T DUMB! IT'S ROMANTIC!" The German argues and Romano laughs. "This is NOT real romance! No man is that perfect! And, I hope, no woman is that retarded!"

Before they can rip each other's throats out, Antonio grabs Romano and Matthew grabs Gilbert, leading them upstairs. "Wh-where are we going?" Gilbert asks and Romano rolls his eyes. "Please tell me it isn't another movie with some stupid Mary sue as the main character…" The albino looks at him annoyed. "BELLA IS NOT A MARY SUE! SHE IS A UNIQUE IN-! STOP LAUGHING YOU BRAT!" Gilbert yells as Romano laughs uncontrollably into Antonio's shoulder, making the Spaniard's heart race. "L-lets…talk about something else…" Antonio mumbles and Matthew agrees. "We should play a game~!"

Francis comes up with a wine bottle. "We'll play truth or dare with this~!" Antonio looks at him confused. "Isn't that for kissing games…and how come you brought a wine bottle to my house…? Especially an empty one!" He gets a strange look from Romano and Matthew and coughs awkwardly. He forgot they have two 'good' children in their group now. "N-not that I drink alcohol…since I'm underage. That would be wrong!" Romano rolls his eyes. "No one here believes you…idiot."

Antonio sighs. "Well…I tried. So we're playing truth or dare?" He asks Francis, who nods. "Oui~!" Everyone gets into a circle and Francis sets the bottle down in the middle. "I will go first, since it was my idea~!" He says and spins the bottle, it landing on Antonio. "Ohonhonhon~! Truth or dare, mon Ami~?" Antonio gulps nervously. "T-tr-! N-no! Da-! No-! Um-! T-truth!" He exclaims, looking at Romano from the corner of his eye. "Ahhh…truth…I'll be nice for now and ask a simple one, oui? Do you like anyone, Tonio?" Francis asks and Antonio goes beet red, looking at the floor in front of him. "Y-yes…"

Antonio notices a curious look from Romano before the older teen spins the bottle nervously, it landing on Gilbert. "Ah~! Gil~! Truth or dare, mi amigo~!" Gilbert blushes and sighs. "I suppose the awesome me should be the first to chose dare." Antonio's eyes light up. "I dare you to kiss little Mattie on the cheek~!" Gilbert and Matthew blush as Antonio ignores the glare he is receiving from Romano. "Dooo iiiit~!" He coos and Gilbert takes a deep breath. "O-ok…I'm awesome enough to handle a kiss on the cheek."

Gilbert leans over to Matthew, who is sitting between him and Romano, and quickly places a kiss on his cheek. Antonio grins in victory as the two go deep red. He's so good at this, maybe he should be a matchmaker! That would be totally awesome. "O-ok…m-my turn…" Gilbert mumbles and spins the bottle, landing on Romano. "Truth or dare, Romano?"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano stares at the bottle in anger, hoping it will explode and this game will be over. "I-I guess…truth…because I don't trust you with dare…" Gilbert snickers. "Kesesesese! Alright then! How happy are you that you met us all?" Romano blushes and stares at Gilbert in shock. It isn't exactly what he was expecting, but it wasn't all that much better. "I-I...guess…I am…if I have to be…" He mumbles and notices all of them smile, which makes his own lips curve up in a small smile. "Lovi is smiling~!" Antonio coos and Romano glares at him. "SHUT UP! I AM NOT!"

He grabs the bottle and spins it fast until it finally lands on Matthew. "…Hm…truth or dare, Matthew." Romano says and Matthew blushes. Everyone seems to have a secret tonight…like Antonio. And his secret crush. Not that he cares, it just seems random. That's all, really. He's pulled out of his thoughts by Matthew finally speaking up. "T-truth…" Romano frowns and thinks for a minute. He is going to get back at the blond for his constant teasing of him and Antonio, but that damned scared face is making it difficult.

"Hm…I guess I'll just ask something simple; do you have a crush on anyone in this room?" Romano asks and smirks to himself. Yeah, that was simple enough. After getting to know Gilbert recently Romano has decided that he is annoying, but an overall good guy. A god guy who is madly in love with his buddy. So tonight he is going to, apparently with Antonio's help, get them together. "S-someone in this room? H-how is that question simple?" Matthew asks, panicked, and Romano smirks. "Well, I could make it simpler and just ask about a specific name…"

The Canadian squeaks. "I-I have a crush on someone here! J-just don't ask names!" Romano snickers. "Good." Matthew pouts at him. "I'll get you for this, Romano." The blond reaches for the bottle, unaware of the frustrated look on Gilbert's face. Romano notices, though. He watches the albino as he works through the candidates for Matthew's affection. Hopefully he is smart enough to realize it can only be him, but it's doubtful.

The bottle lands on Francis and Matthew quickly lights up again. "Ahah! My dear cousin…truth or dare?" Francis smirks at the smaller blond. "Dare, mon Ami." Matthew gets up and goes to Francis' bag, searching through it until he finds what he's looking for. He returns to the circle, dropping Francis' cell phone into his lap as he walks past him. "Call her." The Canadian commands and Francis looks at him questioningly. "Call who?" "Don't act dumb, Francis. Call Michelle and ask her out on a date tomorrow." Matthew says and Romano gawks at him. The boy definitely doesn't do subtle.

Francis blushes and stares down at his phone. "B-but…mon Ami…she doesn't like me anymore. I-!" Matthew reaches over and takes the phone, dialing the number before handing it back to Francis. "There you go, cher cousin." Francis glares at him half-heartedly before Michelle answers the phone. "H-hello, Chelles." As she speaks Francis' cheeks become slightly red and everyone can see his increasing nervousness. "I-I know it is late…b-but…there is something I want to ask you…" Francis clears his throat, his face now as red as Romano's can get. "W-would you like to…go to…th-the…beach tomorrow…? I-I know it's late notice, but I know you like the beach and-!" He falls silent as she talks again and his face suddenly lights up. "Oui! It's a date!" They hang up and Francis looks over at Matthew, who is smirking in victory.

"Je T'aime~! Cher cousin!" He coos, kissing the Canadian on the cheek. "F-Francis!" Matthew whines and rubs his cheek. "Ok! It is my turn again, oui? Let us see~!" Francis spins the bottle, practically beaming. No, definitely beaming. The bottle lands on Gilbert, who is looking a little deflated. "Ah~! Mon Ami, truth or dare?" Gilbert sighs. "Dare, I guess…" Francis subtly winks at Matthew, the action only being seen by them and Romano. "I dare you to ask the person you like on a date." Gilbert blushes. "A-are you sure? I-I mean, I thought you didn't-!" Francis laughs. "Ohonhonhon~! Just do it, mon Ami~!"

Gilbert tenses up and turns to Matthew. "U-urm…" He clears his throat as the boy looks at him confused. "You want me to get your phone?" Matthew asks and Gilbert shakes his head. "I-I-IWANTYOUTOGOOUTWITHME!" The blonde sits there for a minute, deciphering his words. "You…" He quickly goes bright red. "You want to go out with me…?" Matthew asks, shocked, and Gilbert nods. "I-I do…" The small blonde smiles and jumps on Gilbert, hugging him tightly. "Of course I will~!"

Gilbert sits there in shock before hugging the boy back. "Awesome!" They get lost in their own little world and Romano rolls his eyes, picking up the bottle to put it out of the way. "EHHH? Lovi! We can still play!" Antonio whines and Francis nods. "Oui~! Don't you want to play with us?" A sudden feeling of dread comes over Romano as he looks at the two. "Dear god no!" He goes to bring the bottle downstairs but is stopped when a pair of arms wraps around his legs and pulls him back to the ground. "OW! FUCKING TOMATO BASTARD!" He hisses and Antonio smiles at him and gingerly takes the bottle from him, setting it on the ground.

Francis reaches for the bottle, grinning. "I spin again~!" Romano twitches, knowing the blonde is up to something. "FUCK NO! I DON'T TRUST YOU AND YOU JUST WENT!" Francis smiles at Antonio. "What's your ruling? It's your house after all!" Antonio looks at the fuming Romano and shrugs. "I see no problem with you spinning again." Francis gets a scary smile on his face and spins the bottle, it landing on Antonio. "Ohoh~! Perfect! Truth or dare?" Antonio thinks for a second before smiling at him. "Dare~!" Romano tenses up, knowing this won't go well for him. As he goes through the list of horrible things he could make Antonio do to Romano, the Spaniard is given his dare.

Romano begins contemplating leaving the room when Francis pulls him out of his thoughts. "Romano~!" The brunette looks at him annoyed. "What?" "Did you hear what I said~?" Francis asks and Romano scowls, noticing a now nervous Antonio. "No, but I'm sure it will be something perverted." The blonde just silently smirks at him when Antonio lightly taps Romano on the shoulder. "L-Lovi…?" Antonio calls and Romano looks at him. "What?"

The Spaniard takes a deep breath and crawls over to sit in front of Romano. He places his hands on the teen's shoulders and leans in. Romano's eye widen as he realizes what the dare was. SHIT. He squeezes his eyes shut and finds himself moving closer, n-not because he wants to! Maybe Antonio was pulling him closer. Yeah, that's what it is. Romano feels his heart begin to pound in his chest as Antonio freezes in front of him, hovering for a few seconds, before moving in and kissing him-on the forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Romano fumes and Antonio looks down at him confused, blushing slightly. "Wh-what's the matter, Lovi? I-I'm sorry I had to kiss you!" Antonio exclaims and Romano glares. "THAT was NOT a kiss!" The Italian hisses before immediately tenses up as Antonio and Francis look at him curiously. "Hmm? I told him to kiss you on the forehead. I figured it would be better than him kissing you on the lips~! After all, it's not like you like him. Oui, Romano?" Francis asks and Romano seethes. "You sneaky, evil, son of a…" "Come on guys! Can't we all get along?" Antonio asks sadly and Romano glares. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Francis looks at Romano and winks. "You know you love me. And the night isn't over with, Romano~!" Romano grabs the bottle and runs downstairs, hiding it somewhere before coming back up. "That takes care of that."

Francis smirks. "There are other ways to have fun, Romano." Romano and Antonio both tense up, the Spaniard wrapping an arm around the boy protectively. "I'll keep you safe, Lovi!" The Italian looks over to Matthew and Gilbert, who are still talking and oblivious to everything else. "I hate my life…"

* * *

A/N:POOR ROMANO! BEING TEASED LIKE THAT! Evil Francis~! YEah...it is a little scattered with what they did...but that's how my sleepovers go. There's always the two(or three or four) who take a whole box of pizza and run off bc the others are hogs. I'll also do more with Gilbert and Matthew but right now they are just...talking...bc they are all happy and their friends are RIGHT! THERE! ...yeah...the sleepover will be next chapter, too...lD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. Or Nerf guns. Specifically the Vulcan Automatic heavy blaster. **

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Eight: Sleep Over, The Sequel!

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano looks at the floor intently as they play, you guessed it, strip poker. Did you really NOT see this coming? The bad touch trio is here, after all. …How could he not see this coming? THE BAD TOUCH TRIO IS HERE, AFTER ALL! "Sooo, Lovi, what have you got?" Antonio asks, already shirtless, and Romano glares at him. "Fuck off." They all lay their hands down and Romano squeaks in horror. He lost this time! FUCK!

Romano groans and takes off a sock, earning disappointed looks from Antonio and Francis. "Cock tease." Francis says, pouting. "Fuck off, Francis." Romano hisses. "Hmmm? But I'd much rather fuck-!" "IF YOU SAY 'FUCK ON' I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WITH A FUCKING SPOON AGAIN!" The Italian hisses, throwing the cards all over. "Awww! No fuuunnn~!" Francis whines before smirking and standing up, ripping his clothes off. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Romano and Matthew yell, their eyes quickly covered by Gilbert and Antonio.

"WE MADE A DEAL THAT EVERYONE KEEPS THEIR BOXERS ON!" Antonio yells and Francis smirks. "I bet you'd be singing a different tune if it was Romano naked." The Spaniard blushes and glares at him. "No I would not! None of us should be showing such things in public!" Francis shrugs and puts his boxers back on. "There, your innocent little boys are safe." Antonio and Gilbert let go of the boys, who look away and stare at the ground. "D-don't do something stupid like that again!" Romano stutters and Francis smirks at him.

"I wonder what your boxers look like." The blonde dives toward the Italian, who is quickly scooped up by Antonio and set in the Spaniard's lap. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Antonio hisses, holding tightly onto Romano. The smaller brunette relaxes against him. It's not that he LIKES being held by him, it's just safer than Francis getting to him. "Romano…don't be so cold…" Francis says as he crawls over to the two. "I simply want to de-pant you." Romano twitches and kicks Francis in the face. Hard. Twice. Just to be safe.

"You come near me and I'll kill you in your sleep. You'll never get that date with Michelle." Romano warns and Francis blushes. "I-! I-! F-fine! Such a cruel boy…" The Italian glares at him. "I'M NOT THE ONE TRYING TO TEAR OFF OTHER PEOPLE'S PANTS!" Francis sighs sadly. "Romano just doesn't understand my love." "YOU LOVE MICHELLE, DAMNIT!" The Italian hisses and Francis smiles. "There is a difference between my love for her and my love for others. I shall only tease others from now on." "Wonderful. Now stay away." Romano says in annoyance and Francis smirks. "Of course, mon Ami, I wouldn't want to get in the way of Antonio and yours alone time~!"

"I don't like you…" The Italian mumbles before grabbing a pillow next to him and Antonio and chucking it at Francis' face. "Owww~! My beautiful face!" Francis takes the pillow and chucks it back at Romano, only to have Antonio catch it. "Hey! Don't hit Lovi!" The Spaniard warns before chucking it, and missing horribly, hitting Matthew. "Hey! Don't hit him!" Romano and Gilbert yell.

Soon everyone is separated and beating each other up with pillows. That's right, guys can have pillow fights in their sleepovers too. It's totally manly. …Shut up.

Lost in the sea of flying pillows, someone comes up behind Romano. The Italian is too distracted by pummeling Gilbert with a pillow to notice. "OH GOD!" Gilbert practically shrieks and covers his eyes. "Huh…?" Romano looks over and sees Matthew also covering his eyes and Antonio staring at him, bright red. "L-Lovi…um…y-your…pants…" The Italian twitches and looks down, seeing his pants down at his ankles to show his tomato boxers. Which are also manly. …Shut up.

Romano lets out a loud shriek and pulls his pants back up, looking around for Francis so he could kick his ass. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ASSHOLE?" Antonio sighs and points to the doorway. "You might want to check the house." Romano groans and reaches under Antonio's bed, grabbing a Nerf gun. The Vulcan automatic heavy blaster, to be exact. Don't ask how he knows where it is.

"I'll be back." Romano says before leaving the room. He checks every room until he looks in the third guest room, seeing Francis on the bed and smirking. "Bonjour, mon Ami~! Want to see the lovely pictures I took of you?" The Italian twitches and pulls out the toy gun, shooting Francis in his vital regions, and face. "SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING PERVERT!" Romano yells before running out of bullets. "Ooowww, Romano~! That hurt!" Francis whines and Romano chucks the gun itself at his head, making contact. "STAY AWAY FROM MY PANTS! AND DELETE THOSE PICTURES!" Romano demands before stomping out of the room. "Romano's so cruel~!" Francis whines as he leaves.

* * *

Later:

Everyone has calmed down and are now watching a movie in Antonio's room. Gilbert and Matthew are curled up in their sleeping bags, having connected the two, and Francis has been ostracized from the others to sit in his own little corner. Romano, however, is in Antonio's bed. He doesn't WANT to be, there is just no room on the floor. It's either in Antonio's bed or laying next to Francis. What would you pick?

The movie is a horror movie, and sadly Matthew isn't very good with them. He is clinging to Gilbert, burying his face in the older teen's arm or chest, whichever is closest at the time, and screaming in shock a lot. It's actually pretty funny, but Romano will keep that to himself. Francis is enjoying it, crying whenever a random hot chick dies, and Antonio is enjoying it, too. Romano, of course, is LOVING it. This is way more his type of movie than that dumbass twilight shit. No romance, all action and mystery and ALL the annoying girls die.

Romano likes girls and all, he's a gentleman, but he HATES girls in movies. Because they are all retarded.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio stares at Romano in amusement. Since they put in the horror movie he has been extremely hyped up. He cheers when a stupid girl dies, partly because she deserved it in his eyes and partly because it upsets Francis. He is also yelling at the characters when they do something idiotic, pointing out how in Italy no one is that stupid. It's all really cute. Of course Antonio would honestly prefer if Romano was like Matthew, afraid and clingy. He'll just have to settle with the victory of getting the boy to share a bed with him.

Towards the end of the movie Francis has fallen asleep, having stripped out of all his clothes but his boxers yet again, Matthew has fallen asleep on Gilbert's chest, and Gilbert is currently waiting for the movie to end so he can pass out. "Hey, Gil, if you're tired than just go to bed…" Antonio mumbles and Gilbert shakes his head. "Nnnoo…I wanna know why this ghost is killing all these people and torturing the main girl~!" The albino whines and Antonio sighs. "Fine, never mind." The three of them watch the rest of it silently, Gilbert immediately falling asleep as soon as the credits start.

"Are you tired, Lovi?" Antonio whispers to the boy sitting next to him. "Not really…" Romano whispers back and Antonio nudges him before leaning closer and whispering in his ear. "Wanna go outback?" The Italian stiffens up a little before nodding and quietly following him out. They go outside and sit on Antonio's porch. "Aaaahhh~! I hate whispering!" Antonio exclaims, stretching out a little. "…That sounds about right. With your big mouth." Romano says, also stretching a little, and Antonio smirks at him. "I don't want to hear anything about my big mouth after how you were freaking out during the movie, Lovi~!" Antonio teases and Romano blushes. "FUCK OFF!"

He pats Romano on the head before sitting down on the porch steps. "So…how is your family doing, Lovi?" Romano sits next to him and stares at the ground. "Fine…Feliciano and Ludwig are still circling around the fact they like each other…and Marcello is getting a crush on his friend Peter, even if he won't admit it…" Antonio smiles at the boy, knowing that the thought of his brothers dating is killing Romano. "How happy you must be, to see your brothers in love~!" He teases, receiving a dark glare from the younger teen. "I'll fucking kill you right here, tomato bastard."

"Fusosososo~! You're so cute, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "I-! WHA-? I AM NOT!" The Italian cries and Antonio blushes a little as well. He really needs a filter. Or Romano could learn to take compliments better. "U-um…how about your dad?" Antonio asks and Romano groans, leaning against the railing next to him. "He's being dad, dating every woman he sees who is pretty…I think he's falling for his male friend, though. Some blonde guy from Germany." Romano lowers his head in defeat. "Why does everyone I love fall for some damned German?" Antonio laughs a little and wraps an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I'm not in love with a German~!" Romano rolls his eyes and looks at him annoyed. "No, just some random person…probably from that area." Antonio sighs. "Not even close, Lovi." The Italian shifts uncomfortably for a minute before looking up at him meekly. "So you really do…love someone?" Antonio bites his lip and nods silently. "Th-then…why aren't you with them right now?" Romano asks and Antonio tenses up, a strange feeling of something sinking from his chest to his stomach overwhelming him. "I...um…I-I...I'm not…worthy of them. B-But that's neither here nor there!" Antonio adds quickly and Romano rolls his eyes.

"That is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever said. Idiot." The Italian says, hitting Antonio's side. "The only person you aren't worthy of it me." Romano says and Antonio sighs. "I know…" He immediately tenses up again and Romano stares at him wide-eyed in shock. "Um…what…?" Romano asks and Antonio laughs nervously. "J-JOKING! I WAS JUST JOKING! JEEEZ! CAN'T YOU TELL WHEN SOMEONE'S USING SARCASM, LOVI? HAHAHA!" He yells and Romano rolls his eyes. "You don't have to fucking scream it, idiot…mio dio…"

They fall into an extremely awkward silence until Antonio speaks up again. "D-do…you…h-have you…talked to your mom yet…?" He asks and Romano tenses up even more. "No, I haven't…have you talked to your parents recently?" The Italian asks and Antonio sighs. "Yes…my mother's boyfriend gave me a hard time though…as usual." Romano looks at him confused. "Wait…your parents aren't together? Your mom lets him be a douche to you? When did this all happen?" Antonio sighs and leans against the other railing. "My parents have been divorced for a while. My mother started seeing this man two years before I left. He was really cool at first, but then he completely changed. I could do no right, he could do no wrong. He wasn't from Spain and thought we were all lazy because of our siestas. Then he passed out one day from heat stroke. Best. Day. Ever. Anyways, he and I hate each other and were always at each other's throats, he thought I was a spoiled brat who couldn't take care of himself and I thought…think…he's an opinionated ass who only really loves himself. Which is why he has no friends. We had no respect for each other, so I wanted to come here."

Romano looks at him curiously, intently listening to his every word. Which makes Antonio love him even more. Damn him. "…Why couldn't you live with your dad?" Antonio laughs a little. "I love my dad, but he's a rich asshole. Besides, I got to meet all of you, didn't I~?" Romano blushes a little. "Y-yeah…I guess it's a good thing…meeting you…" Antonio looks at him in shock. "…What did you say?" The Italian's face heats up and he quickly stands up. "I-I said we should go to bed! NOW!" Antonio smiles and stands up. "Of course, Lovi~! We can go to bed."

Romano takes a deep breath and looks at him. "He's wrong." Antonio looks at him confused. "Huh?" The smaller brunette looks away embarrassed. "H-he's wrong…y-you're…not lazy…and you are very good at taking care of yourself…You're an idiot, and a bastard, but only I can say that…Because I know you better than he ever will." Antonio stares at him as his heart sinks down to his stomach again, somersaulting the whole way down. "Lovi…you're so…" He briskly walks up to the boy and places a firm, lingering, kiss on his forehead. "Gracias, Lovi." Romano tenses up and goes ten shades of red, a troubled look now on his face. "I-IDIOT!" He yells and then head butts Antonio before stomping upstairs to the other boy's bed, curling up as close to the wall as possible. Antonio smiles and crawls into the bed next to him. Totally worth it.

* * *

A/N: I stopped procrastinating with my random oneshots!XD Fullmetalfan849 on DA asked me when this one was coming out and i was like 'OHSHIT THATS RIGHT!' So i wrote this really quick today and last night. XD RUSHED WORK FTW! Also...I WANT THAT NERF GUN! LOOK IT UP BECAUSE IT IS FUCKING TOPS, MAN! TOPS! A friend of mine has it and I soooo want to clepto it!


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except a psychotic dog, evil villain kitten, this laptop...and the idea of this story. BUT NOTHING THAT MATTERS!

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Nine: His Key

* * *

Romano POV:

Romano heads home on his vespa in annoyance. Ever since the damned sleepover Antonio has become clingier. It's his own fault, saying such stupid and embarrassing things. Then of course there is what Antonio said…about being in love with someone. It doesn't bother him, not at all. Why would it?

He arrives home and goes to grab his keys, realizing that he left them inside this morning. His left eye twitches as he reaches the door and knocks, only receiving silence. He pulls out his phone and checks his messages. Feliciano sent him one saying he is staying at that damned potato bastard's house, Marcello is over at the poor blonde shrimp's house, and his father was hanging out with his friend named Legolas. Who, you guess it, is fucking German. And is also apparently the potato bastard brother's uncle. THREE. THREE German men are after people he loves. That god Peter is from Sealand or whatever.

Groaning to himself he places his phone in his pocket and gets back on his vespa, owner of the only keys he DIDN'T forget. He thinks for a minutes; fucking Gilbert has taken Matthew for the night, and he'd rather die than spend the night anywhere near Francis and Michelle. Couples are so fucking gross. Sighing to himself he knows his only option; Antonio. It's always Antonio. Always, always, always Antonio. No matter what he tries, somehow he is always brought back to the Spaniard.

Mumbling a slew of curses, he heads to Antonio's place, now unbelievably drenched. He reaches the door and knocks before going to wringing his shirt out. "Heeelllllloooooo~!" Antonio coos before letting out a small gasp, staring at the pouting boy. "Lovi…you're here? Oh man you're drenched!" He exclaims, pulling the soaked boy into his arms. "My poor Lovi~! Poor, poor Lovi~! so drenched~!" Romano feels his left eye twitch before he stomps on the older teen's foot, making him back away. "No shit I'm drenched! Now be a good host and get me something to warm me up!" Antonio grins and runs upstairs.

Romano sighs when the older teen leaves and takes off his coat and shirt, opening the door and wringing them out on the steps. "Ugh…why does it have to be so damned bad out?" He goes to take off his pants when Antonio returns with a shirt, boxers, and a towel. "Here you go, Lovi! You can go to the bathroom and change." Romano looks at him blankly for a minute. "Turn around." Antonio shrugs and turns around as Romano slips off his pants and boxers. He quickly dries off and throws on the tomato-patterned boxers and oversized red shirt that reaches his knees. "Ok, you can look."

Antonio turns around and quickly covers his nose, a small amount of blood coming from it. "Pervert." Romano says before tossing him his wet clothes. "You can put them in your washer and dryer, right?" "Of course, Lovi." Antonio says before running down to his basement and throwing them in the washer. Romano goes and sits on the couch, wrapping up in a blanket. He lets out a small gasp when Antonio plops down next to him, passing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"So…not that I'm complaining, because I love that you're here, but why…are you here?" Antonio asks and Romano sighs. "I stayed after with Matthew to work on some stuff for the fair…and forgot my keys this morning…and everyone is gone with their better-not-be-boyfriend. Well, except Peter. I don't mind if Marcello dates Peter…" Romano mumbles and Antonio laughs, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "So you came to me~? I'm honored~!" The Italian rolls his eyes. "And where else would I go? Matthew is with Gilbert, Francis is with Michelle, and…wow…that's all I have. Depressing…." He mumbles and Antonio laughs. "What more do you need~? Don't you like us?"

Romano looks at him before looking away and huffing. "I guess…you guys have your moments." Antonio gasps before pulling him into a hug, almost getting scalded by the hot chocolate. "I'm so honored~! Lovi~!" "D-DAMNIT I ALMOST SCALDED YOU, DUMBASS!" Romano hisses, wiggling out of his grasp and setting the cup on the coffee table. "Jeez, why are you so damned clingy recently?" Antonio smiles. "Why not? We're best friends~!" Romano sighs. "Whatever." Antonio lets go of him and turns on the TV. "So, what do you want to do, Lovi?"

Romano shrugs and curls up more under the blankets. "Warm up…" "I could-!" "DON'T! TOUCH! ME! ANYMORE!" The Italian hisses and Antonio frowns. "Fine, I won't anymore…tonight." Romano sighs, knowing that's the best he'll get. "Good…um…I was thinking…m-maybe I should…leave a key at your place…" Antonio looks at him in complete shock, not even able to get a word out. "W-well, I mean, you live closest and that way if this happens again I only have to have you unlock the door! And it's not like-! I mean-! P-papa won't mind, he likes you and all, so maybe…b-but you can't lose it!" Romano stutters out, growing increasingly uncomfortable from Antonio pretty much staring him down. "Q-QUIT STARING AT ME!"

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio continues to stare in awe at the boy. He's getting a key, a KEY to the house of his crush. A KEY. As in, he can come over when he wants! He still won't before calling, of course. That's just rude, BUT HE HAS THE OPTION. Not to mention this means Romano trusts him enough to give him a key to his place. That's a step in the right direction. It's all a step in the right direction. Ever since his sleepover Antonio has decided he will tell Romano his feelings. After some time of course. Romano isn't the type you can just randomly run up to and tell that you love. You have to have to ease into it and get him to love, or at least like, you back. At least that's what Francis said. Sounds reasonable.

"Um…you…um…we should…um…ah…urm…" Antonio mumbles, trying to find the right words, or any words. "…Dinner?" Romano asks and Antonio grins. The Italian knows him so well. "Si! Dinner! Would you like dinner?" Antonio asks and Romano nods slowly, eying the older teen wearily. "Great! I'll go make us dinner~! What do you want~?" "I don't care…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smirks at him. "Would you…perhaps…like eggplant parmesan?" The boy's eyes light up and Antonio inwardly celebrates. That's Romano's secret favorite food. Why secret? Because the Italian is afraid of looking like a wimp for liking an essentially vegetarian food. "You're so cute, Lovi~!"

Romano twitches and pushes him away. "GO COOK!"Antonio grins. "Fusososo~! You're making me sound like a housewife, Lovi~!" Romano blushes and Antonio heads to the kitchen, imagining what it would be like to be married to Romano. "Ahhh, I think Lovi would make a better wife, though~!" "I HEARD THAT FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!" The Italian yells and Antonio laughs to himself. "Que lindo…" "I KNOW SPANISH, TOO YOU IDIOT!" Antonio shrugs, preparing their meal.

"You know, a best friend usually helps their buddy out when they're making their favorite food!" He points out and Romano scoffs. "I'm not your best friend or vice versa…delusional tomato bastard." Antonio smiles to himself as he heads out of the kitchen. "I believe you are the delusional one, Lovi." "I'm going to ignore that." Romano mumbles as Antonio sits beside him. "Further proof." Antonio points out and Romano grumbles. "Stupid bastard…"

"So…Lovi…how is your family?" The Spaniard asks and Romano rolls his eyes. "Well, let's see…since the last time you asked…my father has admitted that he's in love with Legolas, proving once and for all that the Germans are after everyone I love." Antonio frowns. "Well, none are after me…" Romano looks over at him and frowns. "I never said I loved you." Antonio sighs, sometimes the Italian was too difficult. "That's true…if you did you would yell at that girl from Belgium who is still obsessing over me." Romano stiffens up a little. "Bella is still after you…?" "Si! I guess my charm is just irresistible…to everyone but you, of course!" Antonio says, laughing to hide his disappointment.

"So you're…charming her?" Romano asks and Antonio frowns. "I'm not going out of my way to, but I'm just talking to her." The Italian fumes. "WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?" Antonio looks at him confused. "Should I...not be?" Romano looks away angrily. "Of course you shouldn't! YOU DUMBASS! YOU'RE LEADING HER ON!" Antonio looks at him confused. "I'm not leading her on, I'm being polite." Romano shakes his head furiously. "NO YOU'RE NOT! CUT ALL TIES BEFORE YOU HURT HER MORE!" The Spaniard frowns. "Why do you care so much about Bella's feelings?" "It's not her…it's your stupidity." Romano points out and Antonio looks at him annoyed.

"My stupidity…which is causing her pain. You like her, don't you?" Antonio asks bitterly and Romano twitches. "NO WAY! I don't like her! I like-! …N-no one! I LIKE NO ONE!" Romano squeaks and turns away from him, burying his face in one of Antonio's pillows. The Spaniard smiles a little and moves closer to him. "No one…?" Romano doesn't leave the pillow. "N-NO! NO ONE! GO CHECK ON THE FOOD!"Antonio grins and pats him on the head. "I'll be right back, Lovi~!" He coos before getting off the couch and checking the food.

* * *

Romano's POV:

Once Antonio leaves the room he pokes his head out of the pillow. He almost told Antonio he liked him! ….Not that he does. Ok, fine, he does. But it doesn't matter because Antonio likes someone. No, loves someone. And yes, that's why he's so pissed at the Spaniard for leading Bella on; because Antonio is basically doing the same thing to him, unknowingly of course. The idiot is just a huge flirt, no matter who it is. Not to mention he is way too passionate. It can be very misleading."It's done, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and the boy gets up to eat.

The rest of the night goes the same as every night Romano stays at Antonio's house; they watch movies, Romano yells at him for stuff, and eventually they wind up in the Spaniard's room talking. The same goes for tonight as it's around two in the morning and they are in Antonio's bed, talking. Nothing specific, really; school, how happy Antonio is that his friends are with the people they love, the fair, and other random things. This goes on until about five, when they fall into a silence which is soon followed by Antonio's even breathing. Romano sighs and covers the Spaniard with the blankets better before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Romano's POV

Morning:

Romano wakes up to the sound of snickering. He looks over Antonio to see Francis and Gilbert in the room. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK?" "Ohonhonhon~! Good morning Romano~!" Francis coos and Romano feels his skin crawl before kicking Antonio awake. "GET YOUR ASS UP!" Antonio looks over to him half asleep. "Ahhh~! Morning Lovi~!" "WHY THE HELL ARE THEY IN YOUR HOUSE?" Romano shrieks and Antonio looks over to his buddies. "Ahhh! Hey guys! How'd you get inside? Oh right! I forgot to lock the door!" Antonio says, laughing to himself before Romano head butts him. "YOU LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED? WHY?"

"I don't know. Oh! By the way! About that key you're giving me-!" Romano looks at him in horror before Francis and Gilbert cheer. "WOOOOOOT! WAY TO GO TONIOOO! YOU GOT THE KEY!" Francis exclaims and Gilbert nods. "HELL YEAH! THE FIRST AWESOME STEP TO GETTING INTO ROMANO'S PANTS!" Antonio blushes and Romano fumes. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT NOW!" Gilbert snickers. "Kesesesese! Want alone time with Antonio?" "NO! GET OUT!" Romano hisses and they leave the room. "We'll be downstairs~! With Birdie~!" Gilbert says as they head out.

"Matthew is here, too? UGH! DAMN YOU PEOPLE!" Romano fumes and Antonio snickers. "Fusosososo~! Lovi's so adorable!" "GET OUT OF THE BED!" The Italian screams, kicking Antonio to the floor. "But this is my bed, Lovi!" "SHUT UP! I OWN THIS BED NOW!" Antonio grins. "Ohhhh? You own my bed, huh? Well then…feel free to do what you wish on it." Romano goes bright red and throws a pillow at him. "GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

* * *

A/N: Wooooooowwww this is short. I have super writers block and...well...wrote anyways. lD Sorry if it fails. The idea for Legolas as Germania's name is Yuri n' Chuka's. XD bc she's awesome like that


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Ten: The Festival

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano hauls out a heavy box of sweets out to his stand and sees Antonio bringing out a large box of tomatoes for his. "Lovi~! We're neighbors~!" The Italian rolls his eyes and groans. "Oh! You need to grab the drinks from the storage room, Romano! Get Antonio to help you, there's a lot in there." Roderich says and Romano groans. "Fine…if I have to…" "Yay~! Let's go Lovi!" Antonio exclaims and grabs the boy's arm, dragging him to the small storage room.

"…Why the hell is it so cold in here…?" Romano mumbles, actually considering allowing Antonio to hug him so he can get warm. "I suppose because it's…you know…a STORAGE room. So all the doors are closed all the time. Just a thought." Antonio teases and Romano glares at him. "Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." The Spaniard grins and looks around the room. "I see no one else~!" Romano goes to yell at him when the door to the room suddenly slams closed. "…What the hell?" The Italian mutters bitterly, stupid Francis and his retarded antics.

Antonio shrugs and goes to open it back up, miserably failing. "What the hell? Get it open!" Romano says in annoyance and Antonio looks over at him. "I can't get it…it won't open." Both boys look at each other silently for a minute before Romano begins hitting and kicking the door. "SOMEONE LET US OUT, DAMNIT! DON'T LEAVE ME STUCK IN HERE WITH HIM IN THIS FREEZING ROOM!" Antonio frowns and sits down on a box of water bottles. "We're stuck, Lovi."

"N-no we aren't! F-Francis is just fucking with us!" Romano stutters and feels his heart practically beat out of his chest. He can't be alone with Antonio again. It's too much nowadays! When he's alone with the stupid Spaniard all he wants to do is throw him down and-…never mind. The point is that they SHOULDN'T be alone! This is somehow Francis' fault…or Ludwig's. Give him enough time and he can find a way to blame them both.

"Lovi come sit down." Antonio says as Romano shivers a little. Stupid cold storage room. "Lovi come over here and I'll warm you up!" The Spaniard coos and Romano blushes. That is NOT what he needs right now. "N-NO WAY!" He hisses before searching his pockets for his cell phone. "O-oh nooo! I left my phone at the stand! !" Antonio laughs a little before checking his own pockets. "Hm…mine must've fallen out somewhere…" Romano perks up. "M-maybe it's in here! Let's look for it!" Antonio shrugs and gets up, joining Romano in the search on the floor.

"It has to be in here! Where-?" Romano gets cut off by Antonio accidentally backing up against him. "Wh-what are you-?" Antonio looks back at the bright red boy. "O-oh! Sorry Lovi! Hahaha…" The Spaniard laughs nervously as he moves away. "D-damnit!" Romano cries and turns away from Antonio. "Huh? Lovi…?" "I don't want to be in here! I can't be alone with you!" Antonio stiffens up and glares. "Well FINE then! Excuse me for existing! I won't be near you anymore!"

The Spaniard stomps over to the other end of the room and sits back down on the box of water bottles. "I...wait…no that's not what I meant…" Romano groans and looks away at the door. "Really? 'Don't leave me stuck in here with him!' 'I can't be alone with you!' What exactly do those mean if it ISN'T that you don't want me around?" Antonio asks annoyed and Romano looks away in embarrassment. "I...don't want to explain it…but it isn't what you're thinking. I promise." Romano mumbles and Antonio sighs, burying his face in his hands.

"You are just so exhausting…" The Spaniard groans and Romano tenses up, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "I...I know that! You stupid-! Stupid-! Tomato bastard!" Romano cries and turns away. "A-ah…Lovi…" Antonio sighs before getting up and going over to Romano, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. "Don't cry, I mean, you ARE exhausting…" Romano sniffles. "That's supposed to help how?" Antonio smiles down at him and covers his mouth. "But…I wouldn't change a thing about you. The fact you're so moody makes me feel special whenever you lean on me."

Romano pouts and looks away. "Th-that's stupid…" "I suppose so." Antonio says before tilting Romano's chin up. "But you've already made it perfectly clear that I'm stupid, si?" Romano gulps nervously and nods. "I-I guess…I have…" Antonio smiles and leans down, his lips ghosting over Romano's before moving in to press his lips against the smaller teen's. "HERE YOU ARE!" Francis exclaims, opening the door. "O-oh…sorry you two~!" Romano and Antonio pull away, the Italian mentally cursing Francis out. He didn't even get a real kiss from Antonio! AND THEY WERE SO CLOSE. "Should I leave you two alone for-?" "No don't worry!" Antonio says grinning and the blonde frowns. "Are you sure? But you're-!"Francis gets cut off by Romano pushing through him with a box of drinks.

* * *

Fair:

Romano groans and sits at his stand, watching Antonio getting pelted with tomatoes. God how he wishes he could be the one doing that to the idiot. How could he no? Didn't he want to kiss Romano? The tomato bastard was the one who initiated it after all! But he said no! NO! THAT STUPID SON OF A-! "FRATELLO!" Feliciano exclaims, gaining his brother's attention. "…Huh…? What are you doing here? And why are you covered in water…?" Romano asks and Feliciano pouts. "You just squeezed your water bottle on me!" The older Italian groans and lays his head on the table. "Daammmmnnn iiiiit~!"

"Is something wrong?" Ludwig asks and Romano glares bitterly at him. "NO. GO. AWAY." Feliciano laughs a little. "Can we have some drinks, fratello?" Romano sighs and nods, handing them two drinks from the cooler. "Two bucks." He mumbles and Ludwig hands him the money before heading off with Feliciano to the dunking booth where Gilbert is. Deciding the view of Gilbert being dunked is better than any sort of view of Antonio, he watches the German.

Ludwig and Feliciano, soon joined by Marcello and Peter, go over to Gilbert and buy the tennis balls from Matthew. Marcello hands one to Peter, who eagerly throws it and horribly misses. The youngest Italian then puts the other ball in his hand, and holds his hand before swinging the blonde's arm. As 'adorable' as said action was, they still miss. With this, Marcello gets agitated, along with Peter, and they hand their two balls to Feliciano and Ludwig.

Feliciano throws first, missing horribly. Almost hitting Romano, actually. Then Ludwig buys him another round of balls. All of which Feliciano misses with, one hitting Matthew, another actually hits Romano, and two somehow fly over Romano and hits Antonio. Feliciano's aim is possibly the worst in the world, but since it hit Antonio twice Romano is strangely loving it. "Veee~! I can't get him!" Ludwig grabs the last ball and chucks it, hitting the goal and making Gilbert fall into the water.

"Ludy~! You're so cooollll~!" Feliciano coos and Marcello pouts. "I could've done that." The four of them head out to Michelle's spot to buy stuff, passing Francis' now tarot card booth. He doesn't want to kiss anyone but Michelle, after all. Romano sighs and looks back to Matthew and Gilbert, the blonde trying to help his boyfriend out until he's pulled in as well. "G-Gil!" Matthew cries and Gilbert pulls him closer. "Kesesese! You look so cute when you're drenched~!" He coos before kissing the blonde. "P-pervert!" Matthew scolds weakly before leaning in for another kiss.

Even his best friend gets to kiss the person he loves. Even his DAD is getting more from the guy he likes than Romano is. This whole thing just fucking blows. "HEY! QUIT MAKING OUT AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Vash yells at Gilbert and Matthew, making Romano smirk. At least he doesn't have to watch that any more.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio groans after the tenth person throws tomatoes at him while he tries to dodge them. As soon as this thing is over he's jumping in the dunking pool. During a break to clean his face off, Antonio looks over to Romano. Sulking as usual. Of course Antonio knows this time it's his fault. He shouldn't have moved in to kiss Romano, the boy obviously didn't want it. He ran right out of the room after all.

The Spaniard sighs sadly before going back to his spot and seeing Bella in front of him. This isn't gonna be pretty. He puts his goggles on and begins moving around as she tries to hit him. Of course she hits him. A lot. He better be getting a cut of this money. Tomatoes can really hurt! Twenty dollars later, Bella leaves and thankfully the fair is over. After the rest of the students filed out they all begin to take down their stands. Antonio does this quickly, only having a large piece of wood behind him and a large, surprisingly not empty, box of tomatoes.

As soon as he's done he tosses his shirt off and dives into the dunking pool, soaking Gilbert and Mathew even more. "That was SO not awesome, Antonio! This was supposed to be my dry pair of clothes!" Gilbert yells and Antonio ignores him, pondering whether or not he should take off his pants as well. Once everyone else has brought their stands down Antonio comes back out, having gotten it out of his hair and everywhere else for the most part.

"Ahh~! So, what should we do with the rest of the tomatoes, Lovi~?" He asks when he sees the smaller teen looking at the crate. "Well..." Romano mumbles, bending over and grabbing one. "They are dry from being in this crate in the hot sun all day…so the only use they can have…" He looks over at Antonio with a dark glare. "Is to help me take my anger out on you." The Italian says darkly, making Antonio gulp nervously. "W-wait…what…?"

Romano begins pelting him with tomatoes, hitting his stomach, legs, arms, chest, even his face! "W-wait! I'm sorry Lovi! I didn't mean to kiss you! I'm sorry!" Antonio exclaims and Romano stops for a second, his hand beginning to tremble. "Y…you didn't mean it…?" "N-no! It was an accident! I wasn't thinking! I swear!" The Spaniard lies, trying to calm Romano down.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Romano yells, throwing the tomatoes with more force. "YOU DID IT ACCIDENTALLY? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT? I HATE YOU! I! HATE! YOU! VAFFANCULO! VAFFANCULO! FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!" The boy screams and Antonio tries to get closer to him through the barrage of tomatoes flying at him. "L-Lovi! Listen!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Romano cries out before throwing the last tomato and running away.

"Oh god, Lovi…" Antonio mutters. He screwed up. Big time. "Great, now we have to clean up even more shit." Vash groans, glaring at Antonio. "You're the biggest idiot I've met." Antonio frowns and wipes the tomatoes from his face. "Lo siento, amigos." He says before running off after Romano. "WH-?" Vash goes to get him, but gets stopped by Roderich. "Calm down. This is a bit more important." Roderich says and kisses the blond on the forehead. "F-fine…" Vash mumbles, looking away embarrassed.

* * *

Romano's house:

Antonio pulls out his key to the house, like he'd leave home without it, and opens the door. He runs up to Romano's room and sees the boy hiding under a large pile of blankets. "R-Romano!" The Spaniard calls out breathlessly and Romano doesn't budge. For a second Antonio wonders if he's even in there, until he hears the boy's shaky breathing. "Romano…I'm sorry…" Antonio murmurs, walking up to the bed.

"Th-the truth is…I did it on purpose. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, pretty much since we met. I love you. I love you so much…it kills me that you were hurt by me." He sees the bundle of blankets move a little and Antonio smiles sadly at him, sitting down beside the wrapped boy. "Wh…why didn't you tell Francis…to leave…?" Romano whispers and Antonio leans forward, wrapping his arms around the blankets. "I didn't imagine you would kiss me after he had come. I-I also thought you didn't want…to kiss me." Antonio mumbles and Romano groans. "If I didn't want you to I wouldn't have fucking let you! Why are you so STUPID?" The boy cries out in aggravation.

The Spaniard grins. "So you wanted me to?" "SH-SHUT UP! I don't anymore!" Romano yells and Antonio leans forward, pressing his lips against the area of blankets that the Italian's head is at. "I don't believe you." "G-GET AWAY!" The smaller boy cries, trying to move away but failing due to the blankets and arms blocking his escape. "D-damnit…" "Ah, mi querido, te amo." Antonio whispers against the blankets before peeling them back and crawling in with the surprised Romano.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Romano asks nervously as Antonio moves closer. "Isn't it obvious? I'm finishing what I started earlier." The Spaniard murmurs, moving closer. "Wh-who said I'll let you…?" Romano asks shyly and Antonio grabs his face. "Is this really the time to play hard to get?" The Spaniard whispers before closing the gap and pressing his lips against the smaller boy's.

He wraps his arms around Romano's waist and feels the boy pressing up against him as he wraps his arms around Antonio's neck. Antonio smiles into the kiss as he feels Romano's slender fingers begin to run through his curly hair. "Mmnn Romano…" The Spaniard moans, licking Romano's lips. "I love you…" Romano blushes deeper and looks down. "S-since when did you start calling me Romano…?" Antonio chuckles a little and kisses him on the forehead. "Silly me, Lovi~!"

Romano bites his lower lip, trying to hide a smile, and Antonio grins. "You're sooo cuuute~!" He coos, pulling the boy ontop of him. "A-Antonio~!" The smaller teen cries before Antonio pulls him into another kiss, his hands sneaking towards the Italian's butt before he squeezes it. "A-ah! Idiot!" Romano hisses and Antonio chuckles, rolling them over to he can lay on top of him. "Yes, Lovi~?" He asks and begins nibbling on the other brunette's lap. "Nnn~! S-stop…that…" Romano gasps and Antonio rubs up against him. "You really want me to…?"

"I...! I-I...!" The Italian moans before Feliciano comes through the door. "FRATELLO~! YOU OK~?" Romano groans in annoyance and Antonio laughs a little. "I guess we have to wait on this, Lovi~!" They both crawl out from under the blankets and look over to see Feliciano and Marcello eying them. "What were you two just doing…?" Marcello asks, smirking. "Not what you think we were…thank to you two." Romano huffs, a pout on his face. "Vee~? Sorry fratello! I didn't know you needed it so bad…we can leave!" Feliciano coos and Antonio turns away trying to hold in his laughs, and failing, as Romano turns ten shades of red and throws a pillow at Marcello and Feliciano. "GET! OUT!"

* * *

A/N: Aaahhhh they're together~! XD Next chapter will be the last. Then onto another one XD*shot* Fullmetalfan849 came up with the idea of them locked in the closet. Bc she's awesome~!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**Welcome To Hell**

Chapter Eleven: When The Mother Calls

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano's room:

Romano looks over to Antonio, actually reading, and finds himself blushing. It's constantly been happening since they started dating. They haven't done anything to really make Romano embarrassed, thanks to his family and their friends. Not that he…wants to have sex with Antonio or anything! He really doesn't! "Lovi~! You're staring~!" Antonio coos, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "I-I AM NOT, DAMNIT!" Romano hisses, looking away embarrassed.

"Hmmm…yes you are." Antonio says before leaning forward and quickly kissing him. "You're so cute, Lovi." He whispers into the bright red Romano's ear. "Sh-shut up, damnit! And don't kiss me!" Antonio pouts. "Why not~? We're in your room…and no one else is here…" He says, a now familiar glint in his eyes as he crawls over to Romano on his bed. "Wh-what are you doing…?" "I think you know, Lovi. We're finally alone for a few hours. What do you think I'm doing?" Antonio asks before leaning down and kissing Romano.

He presses the boy onto the bed and begins unbuttoning the smaller teen's shirt. Romano wraps his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him closer. In the two weeks that they have been together they have tried to do this probably five times, and each time something stops them. But today everyone else is busy and DEFINITELY won't be coming around for a few hours. So they are finally safe to do it.

"I love you, Lovi…" Antonio mumbles against Romano's neck, making the boy shiver. "I-I love you too…" The Italian stutters and Antonio laughs a little. "Wh-why are you laughing?" Romano whines and Antonio smiles at him. "Because you're so cute it's ridiculous!" The Italian twitches. "And you're so cheesy it's retarded." Antonio pouts a little and playfully bites Romano's nose. "O-ow!" "Be nice, Lovi." The Spaniard says before taking off his own shirt and leaning forward to suck on the boy's stray curl, which they recently found out was an intensely erotic zone for Romano. "O-ooohhh~!" The Italian moans and Antonio smirks, reaching down to his pants.

Almost exactly when he places his hand on the smaller boy's zipper, the phone rings. "FUCK!" Romano hisses and Antonio sighs sadly, moving away so Romano can answer it. "Hello?" He answers bitterly. "Hello, Romano!" Matthew says happily and Romano groans. "Man, I'm busy! What is it?" The blond laughs a little. "I figured you might want to know that Feliciano is on his way home. He has an essay to write. So put your clothes back on and take a cold shower!" Romano twitches. "You need to stop spending so much time with Gilbert." "Whatever you say. Meet you at the pizza place?" Matthew asks and Romano groans. "Might as well…"

The boys say goodbye to each other and hang up. "We're getting cock-blocked again, aren't we…?" Antonio asks sadly and Romano nods. "Feliciano has to come home and work on an essay…so Matthew wants us all to meet up for pizza…" The Spaniard groans and pulls Romano into his arms. "It's not faaiiirr~! I wanna have seeeex~!" Antonio whines and Romano blushes. "L-let's just go!" "Hmmm…fine…"

* * *

Pizza place:

"KESESESESE! POOR TONIO WILL NEVER GET LAID!" Gilbert yells and Matthew elbows him. "Shhh, we're in public!" Antonio sighs sadly. "He's right though…at this rate we won't ever get to…I'm gonna be a virgin forever!" Romano looks at him annoyed. "Is that all that matters? Getting laid?" Antonio frowns. "I won't be 'getting laid' Lovi, I'll be making love~!" Romano blushes. "Wh-whatever…"

"It makes me sad to know that one of my dear friends isn't getting laid!" Francis sighs dramatically and Michelle rolls his eyes. "You're the biggest drama queen here, and I'm the girl!" The blonde grins and kisses her on the forehead. "You love me and my dramatics." "I love you, not your dramatics." Michelle says, kissing him. Romano rolls his eyes in distaste. Just because he is in a couple doesn't mean he likes to watch couples. Especially those two since they're all over each other.

"Lovi~! You're rolling your eyes~!" Antonio coos, poking his cheek. "Sh-shut up! Stop staring at me all the time!" "I can't help it~! I love staring at my cute little boyfriend! Besides, you stare at me all the time Lovi~!" Romano's face goes bright red. "I-I DO NOT! TOMATO BASTARD!" "Oh please, yes you do. We all see it." Francis teases and Romano glares at him. "THEN DON'T STARE AT ME! PERVERT!" The Italian groans, he really is too obvious. To fucking obvious. It's all Antonio's fault, he doesn't know how yet, but it is.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio smiles at the now fuming Romano. The boy may be moody and, what Kiku calls, tsundere. But now the moody and tsunderific, yes it's totally a word, Romano is all his. "Wipe that smile off your face. It's gross." Romano says, scowling at him. "Make me, Lovi~!" Antonio coos, leaning down and kissing him. As per usual the boy goes bright red and sputters a bit. "I-! D-DON'T-! DON'T DOOO THHAAAAT! IT'S PUBLIC YOU IDIOT!" Romano whines, hitting his arm.

"Lovi you're so cute." Antonio coos, going to kiss the boy again and instead getting head butted. "Damnit we're at the pizza place you ass! Stop touching me!" Romano hisses and Antonio laughs. "Fusosososo! So cute!" "Hey Romano, your youngest brother is dating that Peter kid, right?" Michelle asks and Romano nods. "Yeah…why?" She smiles at him. "Have you met his parents?" The Italian gulps nervously. "I-I have…Berwald is creepy…I've already told Marcello that if he screws up with Peter he's on his own with Berwald." Michelle laughs. "What a nice big brother you are!"

Romano shrugs and Antonio wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Don't be fooled, Lovi is far too over protective about his brothers to just sit there." "Your father is dating a guy too, oui~?" Francis asks and Romano groans. "Yeah, what's your point?" "Woow~! A whole house of gay guys! How rare~!" The blond coos and Romano kicks him under the table. "Shut up!" "Have you met him?" Matthew asks and Romano nods. "Yeah, we all had dinner the other night…dad made us all bring our boyfriends, too…" Romano mumbles, groaning.

"Aw, but it was fun! I love your dad~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "Wh-whatever…" Romano looks down at his watch and groans. "I have to get home. Everyone should be back now and dad said he has something to tell us. Probably that he's marrying that Legolas dude." Antonio grins. "You would like that, si~?" Romano blushes. "I-it isn't the worst thing…"

* * *

Romano's POV:

Romano's house:

The oldest Italian brother reaches his house and Antonio gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. That's right, the idiot walked him home. And is planning on going back to the pizza place. He really is an idiot. "Te amo, mi querido~!" Antonio coos and Romano blushes. "Sh-shut up!" He looks down and mumbles. "Ti amo, bastardo…" "SOOO CUUUTE~!" Antonio squeals, yes squeals, and hugs him tightly. "L-let go! I have to go inside!" Romano yells, peeling the Spaniard off of him and heading inside.

Inside he sees a bunch of streamers and smells a variety of Italian food. "Hm…so I'm right…" He mumbles and meets up with everyone, including Legolas, in the living room. "Sorry I'm late. Antonio wouldn't let go." Romano says and Romulus smiles. "That's ok, Roma~! Come sit with papa~!" He sighs and sits next to his dad. "Ok boys, we have something to tell you! ME AND LEGOLAS ARE GETTING MARRIED~!" Romulus coos and Romano pokes Marcello, who is sitting at his feet, with his foot. "You owe me ten bucks, brat." Marcello curses and hands him the money.

"Vee~! Fratello is so smart~!" Feliciano coos, handing him ten dollars as well. "You…you guys put bets on what this was about…?" Romulus asks and the boys pale a little. "Um…" Romano hides the money. "…No…" Romulus sniffles. "AND ONLY ROMA THOUGHT IT WAS US GETTING MARRIED?" The boys remain silent and Legolas rolls his eyes. "Veee~ Marcello thought you were going to say momma called, and I thought you were going to say Legolas was moving in~!" Feliciano explains and the room falls silent.

"You thought…? Oh, Marcello…" Romulus mutters, pulling the boy into his lap. "I'm not a little kid! Don't put me in your lap!" Marcello pouts and Romulus laughs, hugging the boy tightly. "Aaahhh, my little Marcello~! I know you miss her, and she will call you boys eventually." Their father says and Marcello sighs, sinking into his father's hug. "I guess…" He looks over at Legolas and smiles. "But I'm happy that we have you now." Legolas smiles back and pats him on the head. "As am I, Marcello.

"Great! Let's eat!" Romulus exclaims, standing up with Marcello still in his arms. "Papa! Put me doowwnnn!" The boy whines before they all go have dinner.

* * *

Later that night:

Romano gets into bed and contemplates calling Antonio to tell him about the money. They could actually go on a date now. N-not that Romano wants to! He blushes and buries his face into his pillow. Soon he begins to drift off to sleep, until the phone rings. Romano glares at it, but picks it up anyways; it could be Antonio, after all. Not that he would care if it was. …Shut up. Nobody asked you.

"Damnit Antonio! It's-!" "Who is Antonio?" A female voice asks and Romano pales. "Romano, is that you?" She asks and Romano remains silent. "It's me, Romano. Your mom." At a loss of words, Romano says the first thing that comes to mind. "It's 11:30 and I'm pretty tired-!" "No! Don't hang up!" She pleads and his resolve quickly shatters. "F-fine…what do you want…?" Romano asks and she sighs. "I miss you boys…" "It took you this long to miss us?" He asks bitterly and she sniffles. "I-I know, Romano…it took me a long time…I just…didn't want anything to do with your dad and-!" "NO! DON'T EVEN TRY THAT! You could have asked for custody! But no, we reminded you of him too much! You didn't even try!" He yells, immediately cursing himself. He probably just woke someone up.

"No! I did try! I-!" "No you didn't. I saw you and papa at court." Romano says, attempting to keep his voice down. "Oh…I do still love you boys, and I want to come visit! Maybe-?" "You can visit Feliciano and Marcello. I don't want to see you." He says bitterly and she begins to cry. "I love you, Romano! I do!" "Call in twelve hours, when Feliciano and Marcello are awake." Romano says and quickly hangs up.

* * *

Antonio's POV:

Antonio yawns and takes off everything but his boxers before he crawls into bed. He would call Romano, but it's already twelve. And Romano told him a considerate person doesn't call a house after eight. He could text him though. Romano never said anything about texting. All Antonio wants to know is if Romano won the bet with his brothers, because if he did then Antonio will bring him out shopping.

He smiles to himself as he pulls out his cell phone and begins to type the message. His actions are interrupted, however, when someone begins frantically knocking on the door. Antonio frowns, confused. Who would come to his house this late? He goes to the door and opens it, seeing Romano standing there in his pajamas. "…Lovi…? Isn't it kind of late…?" Antonio asks and Romano frowns, looking like he's about to cry. "L-Lovi! What's wrong, mi querido?"

Romano sniffles and comes closer, burying his face in Antonio's chest. "L-Lovi…? It's ok…" Antonio says, stroking the boy's back comfortingly. Granted, he doesn't know what exactly is supposed to be ok, but he knows Romano will tell him soon enough. "Does your dad know you're here?" Antonio asks, holding the now trembling boy. "I-I left him a note…" Romano answers in a shaky tone and Antonio frowns, quickly scooping the boy up in his arms and carrying him to his bed, with absolutely no protests.

"So what happened?" Antonio asks as he puts on pajama pants, now a little weirded out with how docile Romano is being. "I..." Romano mumbles, pouting at Antonio until the older teen sits with him in the bed. "You…?" Antonio asks and Romano moves closer to him. "Got a call…" He says as Antonio pulls him back into his arms. "A call? From who, Lovi?" Alright, Antonio has a pretty good idea of who, but he really doesn't want to say it and be wrong. "My mother…" Romano answers and Antonio sighs. He was afraid of that. "She called this late? And you answered?" Antonio asks, sincerely shocked. Romano's told him countless times that no one is important enough to talk to after ten. "I...I thought it was you…" The smaller teen whispers and Antonio feels a small smile begin to form before he quickly pushes it back down. "I see…so what did she say?"

Romano takes a shaky breath and buries his face into his chest again. "She tried to lie to me, saying she tried to get custody when I saw that she didn't. Then she said she wanted to see us…" Antonio frowns and hugs him closer. "Well…at least she is ready to talk to you now, right?" "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HER!" Romano yells, pushing away from Antonio. "I don't want to see her; I don't want to think about her, I don't want ANYTHING to do with her! Like she didn't want anything to do with us! I don't want her near Marcello and Feliciano either! She's just going to end up hurting them! I know it!"

Antonio watches silently as Romano continues to rant, until he begins to fully cry. The Spaniard quickly pulls him back into his arms, rubbing the boy's back and placing small kisses on the top of his head. "It's alright, mi querido…"

* * *

Later:

Romano is on top of Antonio, sound asleep and holding onto him with a vice-like grip. The Italian had cried himself to sleep, and now Antonio is trying to find a way to get to comfortable and not wake the poor boy up. He's now pretty sure it's impossible. Of course, the fact Romano is ON TOP of him isn't helping matters, either. It's so unbelievably tempting; although he would never do anything to the boy right now. He's asleep and upset. It would pretty much be taking advantage of him.

"Hnn…Antonio…" Romano mumbles and rubs up against him. Antonio stiffens up underneath the still sleeping boy. "M-mierda…" The Spaniard whispers as Romano continues to move. "W-WAKE UP!" Antonio cries, pushing the boy off of him. "Wh-what the hell Antonio?" Romano hisses and Antonio frowns. "I-I'm sorry, Lovi! B-but you were-! A-and I was-! But I couldn't-!" The Italian looks at him annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? Idiot." Antonio sighs. "N-never mind…are you feeling better?" Romano blushes a little and nods. "Yeah…sorry…"

Antonio smiles and kisses him. "You don't need to apologize, Lovi. I'm happy you came to me~!" Romano bites his lower lip and moves closer to him. "Hm…? Lovi…? Wh-what are you doing…?" Antonio asks and Romano blushes. "U-um…would you…could we…?" Romano asks shyly, running his hand over Antonio's chest. "L-Lovi…you're upset…you shouldn't…" Antonio gasps as Romano kisses him. "We're all alone, and I really, really want to. Also, no one will bother us for another…four hours. At least. A-and I might not know much about sex…but it won't take four hours. So…please…?"Romano asks and Antonio's resolve snaps.

Antonio pins Romano on the bed and hovers over him. "You look so sexy when you beg." Romano looks up at him flustered. "I WASN'T BEGGING! P-PERVERT!" Antonio smirks and leans down, licking the boy's curl. "Pervert? That's so mean~!" Romano lets out a low moan before Antonio captures the boy's lips with his own, kissing him fervently. The Italian stares up at him in wide-eyed shock as the Spaniard presses his body up against the boy's, earning an involuntary shiver. Antonio smirks into the kiss and grinds against the teen. "O-oohhh~! Antonio~!" Romano moans and Antonio begins sucking on his neck.

"Te amo, Lovi." Antonio whispers into his ear as he brings a hand down to the boy's clothed erection. "W-wait! Don't touch that-!" Romano gasps out and Antonio ignores him, rubbing his crotch teasingly. "Too late, Lovi…" He says in a husky tone before ripping off the boy's pants. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU-?" Romano lets out a squeak as his pants fly across the room onto the floor. "Did you really have to throw them?" He gasps and Antonio chuckles.

"They were in my way, Lovi~!" He coos before pulling the boy into another heated kiss, quickly tracing his tongue over Romano's now swollen lips, hungrily swallowing his moans of pleasure as he slides out of his own pants. Romano whimpers as Antonio brings his hands down to grab his thighs and spread the boy's legs. Letting out a low moan Antonio rubs his now free erection against the teen's clothed one. "A-ahh~!" Romano whimpers as his hips begin to thrust up on their own accord.

Romano looks up at him in helpless confusion. "S-since when did you get so pushy?" "Since you started begging for sex." Antonio mumbles before grinding against the boy at a faster pace. "A-ahh~! Antonio~!" Romano moans and the Spaniard bites down on his neck. "Your moans are so cute, Lovi~!" He leans down and takes the boy's length in his mouth, sucking and licking. "O-oh god~! More~!" Antonio continues to suck his length as he enters a finger into the teen. "Oh Lovi, I love you…" He moans as he uses his fingers to stretch the boy out before slowly entering his cock.

Romano whimpers and adjusts to the feel. "Y-you can move…" He whispers and Antonio slowly moves inside the boy, going deeper into him with each thrust until he reaches that special bundle of nerves. "AAHHH~! ANTONIOO~!" Romano cries out, thrusting up towards the taller man. "Oh god Lovi…!" Antonio moans and the smaller teen whimpers, thrusting up faster. "O-oh I love you~!" He cries and Antonio looks at him in surprise for a moment before grabbing the boy's hips and thrusting harder into the boy, quickening his pace as well. "O-ooohhhh~! Antonio~! P-please! More~!" The Italian moans and Antonio thrusts into him harder, making the bed shake beneath them.

Antonio lets out a low moan as he continues to thrust in to Romano. "Ohh god, I love you Lovi~!" Romano gasps and grabs at the taller teen's shoulders, digging his nails into the man's skin. "I-I'm coming-!" Antonio moans and thrusts deeper into the boy until they both reach their climax. In exhaustion he lays down next to Romano, pulling the blushing boy into a hug. "I love you, Lovi~!" Antonio coos and Romano nods. "I-I love you, too…"

* * *

Two months later:

Romano heads over to Antonio's where everyone else is. "So…how did your talk with your mom, Lovi~?" Antonio asks and Romano sighs, sitting next to Matthew. "Fine I guess…she's moving here to be closer to us kids…Marcello and Feliciano are happy and that's all that really matters…I guess…" Matthew smiles at him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Well, that's good!" "Oh Lovi! Have you met your mom's new boyfriend?" Antonio asks and Romano looks at him annoyed. "She has a boyfriend…?"

The Spaniard grins. "Yep! He's from Germany!" Matthew backs away as Romano fumes. "WHY CAN'T THE FUCKING GERMANS STAY AWAY FROM MY GOD DAMNED FAMILY? I MEAN, I HATE HER AND ALL BUT DAMNIT! DO ALL OF THEM BUT ME AND MARCELLOO HAVE A GERMAN FETISH?" "E-eh? Lovi?" Antonio looks at him confused and Matthew laughs. "Aww you count me as family, Romano?" Romano blushes a little and scowls at him. "Yes. Because you're just as dumb as them…with your stupid German…" Gilbert twitches a little and then smirks. "You know…I met her boyfriend, too…" "Don't you dare…" Romano warns and Gilbert continues. "And it's my uncle!" "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

* * *

A/N:Obviously I had no idea how to end it...*never does* It might all seem rushed, but it actually isn't. Well...the sex scene is...*awkward cough* A-anyways...I didn't want to write the wedding, or about their mom much. I just wanted to show that she was starting to come back into their lives. And...well...yeah...that's the end. Onto a new one...lD THANK YOU FOR READING~!


End file.
